Una voluntad heredada
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: ¿Que tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para cumplir su mas grande deseo? Debía formarse por cuenta propia una imagen de él, no mas relatos de lo buen amigo, hermano, amante o hijo que había sido, necesitaba conocerlo como padre, SU padre. / continuación semi-independiente de "la Sangre del Rey no ha muerto".
1. Reunión, el sueño de un hijo

Como lo prometí hace tiempo aquí les traigo la continuación de "la Sangre del Rey no ha muerto", **aunque** la elabore de tal manera que pudiera interpretarse sin haber leído la primera parte, ya que esta hablara sobre la relación entre Ace y Gray… muchos asuntos curiosos.

A lo largo de los capítulos (no en todos) explicare algunas teorías que tengo sobre OP, pero esta las relatare al final por si alguien le interesa mis mal viajados pensamientos…

Sin más por ahora, me despido momentáneamente, disfruten la lectura y les mando un besote enorme a todos :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra del grandioso Oda-Chin.**

* * *

"_Estas son las cosas que no se pueden detener…una voluntad heredada, los sueños humanos y el paso del tiempo. Así que mientras el hombre busque la respuesta a la "libertad" con todas sus habilidades… esas son aquellas cosas que nunca se podrán detener"_

_ Gol D. Roger__  
_

Una voluntad heredada

Reunión, el sueño de un hijo

El amplio cielo azul parecía más vivaz adornado ocasionalmente por pequeñas nubles blancas, el sol se posaba en lo más alto haciendo alarde de su grandioso resplandor iluminándolo todo, la suave brisa del medio día impulsaba las velas ayudando al gran par de Yuda que movían el buque; y sobre todo, alrededor de se encontraba el amplio e indomable océano, ese que durante tantos años le permitió a él ser partícipe de incontables aventuras al lado de sus nakamas: ese que ahora lo llevaba de nueva cuenta después de muchos años a un reencuentro.

Podía verlo desde arriba en la cubierta principal, su parado estoico y juraría que un poco tenso, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el sombrero de paja que se mantenía en su cabeza. No era otro día más en el año y ellos dos lo sabían muy bien, tan así que el pecho les dolía como si un arpón atravesara su corazón, desgarrándolo y poco a poco consumiendo su existencia.

El pequeño tirón de su bermuda lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajó su mirada a la pequeña de cabellos negros y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza. La chiquilla alzó sus brazos en señal para ser cargada, una vez con la niña en brazos comenzó a descender hasta la cubierta inferior donde se encontraba el padre de esta.

Sonreía de lado a lado mientras observaba la isla a la que pronto arribarían, esa que no visitaba desde hace siete años y donde yacían los restos de una de las personas más importantes, no solo para él, sino que para muchos otros también. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y colocó las manos en su cintura mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Luces nervioso –dijo el joven que traía en los brazos a la niña.

-¿Tú no lo estás? Después de todo tenemos el mismo tiempo que no visitamos esta isla –Respondió mientras tomaba a la pequeña.

-Sí, los sé. Esta será la tercera ocasión que vengo a este lugar –dijo con pesadez.

-La última vez fue cuando te lleve conmigo para tu entrenamiento.

-No estoy muy seguro... –dirigió su vista a la isla- si quiera volver a ese lugar.

-Seguro es duro, pero hay que ser fuertes Gray –colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-No es necesario que lo menciones tío Luffy –le sonrió-. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Neil?

-¿No está contigo? –Preguntó sin un ápice de preocupación.

-Evidentemente no.

-¡Margaret, busca a Neil y dile que pronto arribaremos! –gritó fuertemente girando en torno a la cubierta superior.

-Ve a buscarlo tú –lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Sabes que, iré mejor yo… en verdad no sé como la tía Hancock soporta tu irresponsabilidad.

-¿He? Deja de hablar mal de tu maestro –le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-No me des motivos entonces –lo regañó.

Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, después de todo ese era su lugar favorito (y el de ambos), subió con destreza por la jarcia muerta hasta llegar a lo más alto del palo mayor. Ahí se encontraba el niño de cabellos azabaches admirando la inmensidad del mar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; lo miró por varios segundos antes de llamar su atención. Ese mirar era el que hace unos segundos atrás había observado en el rostro de Luffy, esa mirada gentil pero recia por ir más allá de lo que su vista podía brindarle. Se acercó hasta él.

Sin duda alguna tanto la pequeña Hana como Neil habían heredados grandes rasgos de su padre, no solo físicamente hablando, especialmente el mayor, que dadas las tantas referencias que el Rey pirata Monkey D. Luffy les había hablado acerca de su infancia y sus aventuras, podía ver el mismo patrón de acción en Neil. En un futuro no muy lejano sabia que él se convertiría en un fiero competidor por el título de "Rey de los piratas".

No necesitó llamarle, los profundos ojos azul rey se clavaron en él, en una suave mirada que lo invitaba a pararse a su lado para disfrutar del panorama. Le sostuvo la vista, esa tonalidad sin duda era de lo más propia para los hijos del Rey (pues tanto él como su hermana lo compartían). Se paró a su lado.

-Estamos pronto a llegar, el tío Luffy te esta buscado.

-No quiero bajar –dijo con puchero en la boca.

-Eres igual de testarudo que tus padres –se rió.

-Oye Gray, ¿no estás feliz? Hoy veras al tuyo.

-Hablando en sentido figurado… si, hoy lo veré –dijo con pesadumbre.

-Quisiera haber conocido a tu padre. Ya sabes por todo lo que nos han contado –se rascó la cabeza.

-Sería algo interesante sin duda –cerró sus ojos con pesadez.

La última vez que había visitado esa isla fue cuando tenía siete años, la misma edad que Neil poseía ahora. Esta sería la tercera en su historia y posiblemente la que más recordaría hasta que juntara el valor de nueva cuenta para poder pararse en ese lugar. No era fácil, tenía que admitir, el posarse frente a la tumba de un desconocido –por que eso era para él- y sentir un vacío existencial al ver esa lapida de concreto enterrada en el suelo. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo.

Había escuchado un sinfín de historias acerca de Portgas D. Ace, demasiadas si se atrevía a decir. Conocía muchos aspectos de la vida de su padre; como el compañero de su madre, como amigo de la tripulación de Shirohige, como hermano de Luffy y Sabo… y a decir verdad no tenía una idea clara de lo que ser hijo de "puño de fuego Ace" significaba. Necesitaba formarse por cuenta propia la imagen de Ace, su padre. Y ese había sido el principal motivo por el cual aceptó la invitación de Luffy a su reunión con los Mugiwara, ya que a propósito había seleccionado la isla cercana a donde descansaban los restos de Ace y Shirohige para su encuentro.

Antes de darse cuenta el buque ya estaba siendo aparcado para desembarcar. Los dos chicos bajaron y tomaron algunas de sus pertenecías para el fin de semana que pasarían con el resto de la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Los cuatro se despidieron de las piratas Kuja y emprendieron su camino al único punto de interés.

Ascendiendo por la colina notaba como sus piernas se tensaban con cada paso, como si no quisiera realmente llegar a la cima donde descansaba el cuerpo de su padre. Miró a la pequeña que le venía tomando la mano, Hana tenía tan solo cuatro años; paso su mirada por Luffy y Neil quien iban mas delante de ellos, peleando a modo de juego, solo entonces se relajo un poco. Si Luffy había podido superar la muerte de su hermano él también podría hacerlo; aunque necesariamente no tenía nada que superar si lo pensaba bien.

Llegaron a cima y sus ojos se clavaron en la lapida de menor tamaño, esa que en la parte frontal decía "Portgas-D-Ace", se detuvo a unos dos metros de la espalda de su maestro y soltó la pequeña mano de Hana, esta corrió a depositar las flores que mantenía en la otra al pie de ambas tumbas. Tanto padre como hijo estaban serios y cabizbajos; Luffy con el sombrero en su pecho. Este ultimo alzo la vista y sonrió como siempre.

-Ace, siento haber demorado tanto tiempo en visitarte. Pero por fin estoy aquí y he traído a tu hijo conmigo.

-Shirohige-San muchas gracias por proteger a mi padre en la guerra –Habló Neil mientras le ofrecía una reverencia a la tumba.

-¡Gracias! –Expresó con emotividad la pequeña siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano mayor.

-¿No tienes nada que decir Gray? –Se volvió Luffy para preguntarle al joven moreno.

-Supongo que sí –sonrió a medias.

Caminó lentamente hasta quedar de frente con la lapida que tenía el nombre de "Edward Newgate" y con efusividad expresó sus más sinceros agradecimientos por todo lo que había hecho por su padre y por lo que sus aun fieles hijos hacían por él y su madre. Se movió a la lapida de junto y clavó sus ojos en el nombre que poseía, la tocó firmemente con su mano derecha, como si quisiera comprobar que era verdadera y no una ilusión como él deseaba.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez… la primera vez que estuvo en ese justo lugar fue hace doce años, cuando él apenas era un bebe de dos años, su madre había buscado con esmero a la tripulación de Shirohige, para esconderlo a él de la marina o cualquier pirata que quisiera tomar represalias con su débil existencia a modo de venganza. Entonces una vez que los encontraron y ofrecieron sin protestar protección para ambos, Marco líder para ese entonces, los llevo al nuevo mundo donde se encontraba la tumba de su padre; pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, después de todo apenas y era un bebe.

Cinco años más tarde volvió a visitar la isla. Tal como habían acordado Luffy y su madre, era hora de entregarle la custodia de Gray al Rey de los piratas para convertirlo en un digno sucesor de los Gol D. y ese suceso fue justamente frente a la tumba de su padre. Luffy prometió cuidar de él tan bien como Marco y el resto de los piratas de Shirohige lo habían hecho durante todos esos años. Estaba consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, pero todavía no sentía el gran peso de llevar el nombre de Portgas D. Gray ó peor aun Gol D. Gray sobre su existencia… ese momento hace siete años había sido solo un reencuentro de un hijo que no comprendía totalmente el significado de todo a lo que conllevo la muerte de esas dos personas.

Ahora, siete años después, parado frente a ella, las emociones le corrían de pies a cabeza, como si fueran transportadas con cada glóbulo rojo de su sangre como lo hacían con el oxigeno. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso trataba de sacarse esa idea de la mente pero no podía… deseaba con todas sus ganas, por lo menos, aunque fuera solo un minuto, el conocer a su padre. No quería escuchar mas sobre sus aventuras, sobre lo buen amigo ó hermano que era. Lo que realmente necesitaba era saber cómo seria de padre… _su_ padre.

¿Qué más podía decirle en esos momentos salvo que lo necesitaba? No es que se quejara de las tres personas que para él habían sido como uno; primeramente Marco, quien se encargó de criarlo en su fase de infante y quien hasta la fecha se preocupaba enormemente por él. También estaba Luffy, que de todos era al que mas respetaba y al que consideraba más cercanamente a la figura de Ace y por ultimo Sabo, quien durante algún tiempo se encargó diligentemente de su educación en algunos aspectos en los que Luffy –por decirlo de alguna manera- era menos adecuado.

Ellos tres, sumándole a su madre, habían sido su pilar de fortaleza durante sus catorce años de vida, esos catorce donde la mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado entrenando con el claro objetivo de superar tanto a Ace como Luffy y así devolverle el título de Rey de los piratas al linaje de los Gol D., y no, no era una meta impuesta, sino una que él mismo se había planteado desde el momento en que las increíbles aventuras de "Hiken no Ace" llegaron a sus oídos.

Una mano sobre su cabeza lo retrajo de sus pensamientos, apartó la mano con suavidad acariciando la lapida y pasando sus dedos sobre el nombre de su padre. Miro de reojo a quien era el responsable de aquel acto, le sonrió.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó el de cabello rizado y rubio.

-No tendría porque no estarlo tío Sabo –se cruzó de brazos.

-Me alegro por eso –le sonrió.

-Hola Jihan, has crecido mucho –se dirigió al niño que venía acompañando a Sabo.

-Tú también lo has hecho Gray –señaló el pequeño rubio.

-¡Sabo, has llegado tarde! –gritó Luffy.

-Solo unos cuantos minutos después que ustedes Luffy.

-¡Tío Sabo! –expresó con felicidad Neil mientras corría hacia él.

-Tus hijos han crecido mucho... mira a esta señorita, es preciosa –revoloteó la melena azabache de la niña.

-Hola Neil –saludó cordialmente Jihan.

-¡Ji~, cuánto tiempo! –se le lanzó encima-. Ahora me siento completo ya que estas aquí.

-Admiro tu paciencia –habló Gray al ver la efusividad del menor.

-Tengo toda la que tú no tienes –contestó divertido.

-Eso es lo que veo –sonrió.

La última vez que habían estado los tres juntos fue hace poco más de un año, así que encontraba normal que el menor y más impetuoso de ellos actuara de esa manera. Después de todo, como siempre había dicho: Neil había heredado más que el físico de su padre. Pero no se quejaba, o por lo menos no mucho, Neil creció junto con él y ambos habían aprendido a quererse como verdaderos hermanos. A esas alturas los tres sabían que no necesitaban lazos de sangre para tener un vínculo familiar.

Ahora era Sabo quien estaba parado frente a las lapidas ofreciendo su pesar por no haber podido evitar la muerte de su hermano… él era el único que año tras año desviaba sus viajes hasta el nuevo mundo en el aniversario de la muerte de Ace, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar su fatal ausencia en tan importante acontecimiento.

Ese tema había quedado perfectamente zanjado entre Sabo y Luffy, pero para el rubio era un dolor profundo. Ironías de la vida… Ace mucho tiempo se sintió culpable por la muerte de Sabo, por no haber sido capaz de ir tras él, al pretender que era lo mejor para su hermano el regresar con su familia; ahora era Sabo quien sentía la culpabilidad por no poder haber hecho algo en la guerra de MarineFord, la cual termino por consumir la vida de Ace al tratar de defender a Luffy… algo que también era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor.

Dejo la pequeña botella de sake frente a la tumba de su hermano, adosándole también tres tazas sakazuki para sake. El símbolo del pacto que muchos años atrás los había convertido en hermanos. Sirvió en los tres sakazuki y le entrego una a su hermano menor, las chocaron y brindaron en honor a Ace. La taza restante se quedo ahí, llena junto a la botella de sake. Todos los años era lo mismo, como una renovación de votos, en este caso, de hermandad.

Que maraña de sentimientos sin duda alguna, simplemente era sorprendente como una sola persona podía provocar tantos estando ya –desafortunadamente- fallecida. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro de los tres más afectados… si Portgas D. Ace causaba ese efecto después de 15 años de su muerte ¿Qué sería si se mantuviera vivo? Como amigo, padre, hermano o amante claramente daría mucho de qué hablar.

Dando los seis por última vez sus agradecimientos se retiraron de la colina y comenzaron a andar de nueva cuenta hacia la costa. Antes de reunirse con los Mugiwara, Sabo y Luffy habían acordado encontrarse en esa isla para después arribar donde sus Nakama lo esperarían. Ahora en el pequeño navío del rubio se disponían a partir de nueva cuenta.

-Dime Gray ¿cómo va ese entrenamiento? –preguntó Sabo en el timón.

-Muy bien, el tío Luffy es extremadamente fuerte… cuando pelea en serio si tengo suerte puedo golpearlo una vez –rió.

-La peleas de papá y Gray son fabulosas… yo pronto seré igual de fuerte como los dos –se metió a la plática él pequeño de ojos azules.

-Siendo el menor, Neil tienes pocas posibilidades –habló Jihan.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso, después de todo solo eres dos años mayor que yo –lo señaló con el dedo.

-Entonces retemos a Gray y el que esté más cerca de derrotarlo demostrara quien es el mejor.

-¿He? Realmente les gusta que les dé una paliza –dijo con un tono de arrogancia.

-Te demostrare todo lo que mi padre me ha enseñado –amenazó el rubio.

-¡Yo se lo demostrare primero! –exclamó con fervor Neil.

-Pueden venir los dos al mismo tiempo, eso no cambiara nada –términó retándolos Gray.

Los dos mayores observaban entretenidos la pelea que los tres estaban llevando a cabo, saltando de un lugar a otro del barco y ocasionalmente llevándose a su paso una que otra cosa. La pequeña Hana aplaudía cada vez que los miraba pasar frente a ella entre brincos tratando de golpear a Gray. Una escena muy nostálgica sin duda.

-Eso me recuerda a los viejos tiempos –dijo Luffy mientras soltaba su risa característica.

-Cierto, siempre fue Ace al que intentábamos de vencer…o por lo menos yo si trataba.

-¡Hey, Sabo! Yo también me esforzaba –respondió ofendido entre un puchero.

-Recuérdame cuantas veces derrotaste a Ace…

-Ah…ninguna –dijo molesto-. Pero si nos enfrentáramos ahora apuesto que le ganaría.

-Y ya que eso no es posible, tus victorias ante Ace suman…cero –rió.

-¡Papá cero! –gritó entre aplausos Hana.

-¿Tú también? –dijo con un mohín en los labios.

-Gray se convertirá en un digno sucesor de Ace… -dijo el rubio clavando su mirada en el moreno que aun seguía esquivando los golpes de los niños.

-Si…

Las cabezas del rubio y el azabache menor descansaban apoyadas entre ellas, respirando agitadamente y tratando de obtener todo el aire del mundo en grandes suspiros. Al final no pudieron golpear a Gray por mucho que lo intentaron, ahora solo se limitaban a descansar para reponer un poco las energías que habían gastado por estar corriendo sin medida.

Parado en el borde de la proa Luffy lanzo una gran exclamación de asombro conjugada con desbordante emotividad. El Thousand Sunny se hacía a la vista a corta distancia, dejando ver en su vela el jolly roger característico de su banda. Lucia impecable y tan bien cuidado como hace muchos años atrás cuando él era capitán, le pidió a Sabo que acelerara; estaba muy ansioso por subirse al barco.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no espero ni un segundo más, usando sus habilidades estiro los brazos para alcanzar el barandal del Sunny Go. Gritó de emoción en cuanto sus pies tocaron la madera del barco, se sentía más que bien el estar de nueva cuenta sobre la cubierta. Comenzó a correr explorando toda la parte superior, degustando cada rincón del barco. Después de todo había sido buena idea dejarle el cuidado del Sunny a Franky, nadie mejor que él para saber las necesidades su preciado navío.

-¡Franky! –gritó impetuosamente Luffy.

-¡Hey! Luffy, cuánto tiempo –Salió saludando el grandulón desde adentro.

-¡Impresionante! –sus ojos brillaron como estrellas a ver las modificaciones que Franky tenía en su cuerpo.

-¿Vienes solo? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a su capitán notando que no había nadie más abordo.

-Muéstrame que puedes hacer con tus nuevas modificaciones –Lo miraba de todos los ángulos posibles ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del cyborg.

-¡Luffy! –Gritó una voz chillona desde atrás.

-¡Chopper! –Gritó igual o más emocionado que el reno-. Me da mucho gusto verte a ti también –lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Sabo y Gray siguieron el paso del Sunny en su navío mientras que los tres menores ascendieron hasta la cubierta de este, donde actuaron histéricamente como hace unos momentos Luffy lo había hecho también. Estaban totalmente encantados con el gran Cyborg y el reno de grandes cuernos, hacia poco más de 5 años desde su último encuentro entre ellos. Chopper y Franky se acercaron al barandal donde a mano alzada saludaron a los otros dos que se mantenían abajo.

-Luffy, tus hijos son una copia miniatura de ti–le decía al moreno mientras miraba al primogénito de este colgado de su gran brazo y la niña trepada arriba de Chopper.

-Eso dicen –se rió.

- Ya quiero ver a los demás, estoy muy emocionado –habló Chopper.

-¡Sera súper! – Alzó Franky los brazos ignorando al niño que tenia prendido de él.

-¡Súper! –lo imitó Hana.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar tío Luffy? –preguntó Jihan.

-Pues –hizo un mohín y se llevo la mano a la cara de manera pensante-. No tengo idea –volvió a reír ante su ignorancia.

-Llegaremos para el atardecer –habló Gray quien subía al barco.

-¡Sorprendente! –Exclamó Chopper- Ahora que te miro de cerca… te pareces mucho a Ace.

-¿Verdad que sí? Yo siempre se lo digo –dijo Luffy haciendo que Gray se sonrojara levemente.

-No sabría decirte si eso es verdad –dijo el moreno-. Nunca conocí a A… mi padre –rectificó.

-Pues mientras más creces mas te pareces a él – recalcó Luffy mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.

-En fin, solo subí para decirles que yo me quedare con el tío Sabo, ustedes pueden quedarse a bordo del Sunny –dio la vuelta para bajar pero el llanto de la niña lo detuvo.

-Gray… -lo llamó Hana mientras estiraba los brazos hacia él.

-Creo que quiere ir contigo –La tomó Luffy en los brazos y se la entrego al muchacho.

-Vayamos con el tío Sabo –La cargó para así descender.

La expresión de felicidad en el rostro del Rey pirata se manifestó en un gran sonrisa, ver a su pequeña hija en los brazos de Gray le hacía recordar cuanto le gustaba estar en compañía de su fallecido hermano, como innumerables de veces arriesgo su vida por seguirlo y ganarse su aprecio. Estaba seguro que el amor que Hana le profesaba a Gray era el mismo que él sentía hacia Ace, esa devota necesidad de perseguirlo a donde sea, un gran menester de sentirlo a su lado.

Los matices entre rojo y naranja del cielo anunciaban el ocaso, un perfecto escenario en el bello y amplio mar del nuevo mundo. La isla en la cual habían quedado para encontrarse ya estaba a la vista y ahora se dirigían al muelle de Hibiscos donde acordaron que sería el punto de encuentro para todos esa misma noche.

Ambos barcos tocaron puerto, tiraron el ancla. Por lo visto ellos habían sido los primeros en llagar, algo decepcionante tenía que admitir el capitán, pues no le gustaba esperar, sumándole a eso las inmensas ganas de ver de nueva cuenta a su amada tripulación.

-Hey Chopper ¿Crees que los demás tarden mucho en llegar? –dejó caer la barbilla Luffy en el barandal.

-No lo sé, esperaba que Nami por lo menos estuviera ya aquí.

-Se paciente Luffy, pronto llegaran –dijo Sabo.

-Quiero probar la comida de Sanji –suspiró cansado.

-Solo piensas en comida tío –habló Jihan.

-Tengo hambre.

-No has cambiado en nada Luffy –aseguró Franky.

-Ya quiero conocer a tus otros nakama, papá ¿Son tan interesantes como ellos? –preguntó Neil.

-Deben serlo, después de todo es la tripulación del Rey –dijo Gray.

-Son los mejores –expresó el capitán con orgullo mientras tomaba compostura.

-¡Luffy! –chillo muy emotivo el cyborg ante las palabras del Mugiwara.

De pronto todos callaron al uníoslo, incluso Franky quien estaba derramando todo su ser. La sonrisa de Luffy se extendió de oreja a oreja y junto con Chopper y los niños corrió hacia al costado derecho del barco. El tarareo de "Yohohoho" hizo vibrar su corazón, más aun cuando el canto de Laboon termino por anunciar lo obvio.

Brook pacientemente tomaba el té arriba del lomo de su amiga ballena, la cual parecía estar disfrutando enormemente el llevar a su amigo en ese lugar. El gigantesco Laboon se coloco en la parte trasera del sunny y de un brinco Brook llego hasta la cubierta riendo como de costumbre.

-¡Hola a todos! –Saludó.

-Tal como lo dijo papá, es un esqueleto –los ojos de Neil brillaban como dos estrellas.

-¡Brook! –corrieron Chopper y Luffy hasta el esqueleto.

-Ah –suspiró-. Todo es tan nostálgico.

-¡Impresionante Brook! ¡Laboon ha crecido mucho! –Luffy alzó la mano para saludar a la ballena que con creces era más de tres veces el tamaño del barco.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos chicos –expresó para sus nakama.

-No has cambiado en nada –dijo Franky.

-Claro, porque yo estoy muerto –comenzó a reír.

-El tío Luffy tiene amigos muy extraños –dijo Jihan atrayendo la atención del esqueleto quien observo a los 4 muchachos.

-¡Oh! –Dijo entre un peculiar asombro- Ustedes deben ser los hijos de Sabo, Ace y Luffy. Encantado de verlos.

-Igualmente –respondieron los tres mayores.

-Luffy-San ¿no han llegado los otros? –preguntó Brook.

-No –dijo muy desganado-. ¡Ya deberían de estar aquí! –gritó molesto.

-Impaciente como siempre ¿No? Luffy –dijo alguien ajeno a los demás-. Pero, ¡El gran capitán Usopp ya está aquí! Ya pueden quitar esas caras de pena –Se introdujo con aires de grandeza el narizón parado en uno de los barandales.

-¡Usopp! –Gritaron al uníoslo Chopper y Luffy mientras corrían a su lado.

-¿No te parece que el tío Luffy y ese sujeto gritan mucho? –preguntó Gray a Sabo.

-Ya deberías conocerlo bien –contestó entre risas el rubio.

-Déjenme presentarles a la mujer más bella del mundo ¡mi adorada hija Solana! –Se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a una niña de unos 6 años, rubia de cabello rizado con unos hermosos ojos color miel.

-Hola, mucho gusto –se presentó con timidez saliendo de las espaldas de su padre.

-Que bien que no has heredado la nariz de tu padre –gritó Franky al verla.

-¡Hey Franky! ¿Eso es lo que tienes para decirme después de tantos años sin vernos? –Lo regañó Usopp dando un brinco para bajar del barandal- Chopper has crecido bastante –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del reno.

-¡No vas a hacer que me sienta feliz por eso, maldito! –trató de fingir que se sentía alagado.

-También Laboon ha crecido bastante –Expresó con asombro al ver la gran ballena que sobresalía por detrás del barco, agitó su mano en lo alto para saludarla.

-Papá –Llamó Solana a Usopp con algo de temor mientras jalaba de su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló al esqueleto mientras se escondía cada vez mas entre las piernas de Usopp.

-Él es Brook –dijo Luffy-, es uno de nuestros Nakama, no tienes por qué asustarte –trató de animarla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡He! ¿Me tienes miedo? –Dijo exaltado Brook-. Ya sé –caminó hasta toparse con una pared- ¡40°!

La pose extraña hizo que todos soltaran una gran carcajada, lentamente la niña empezó a contagiarse y se fundió con el coro de risas. Pasó la mirada por el resto de la tripulación, no parecían malas personas después de todo. Ussop hizo lo mismo y observo con cuidado a los tres morenos y al rubio que estaban juntos.

-Oye Luffy ¿La niña también es tu hija? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Hana? Si –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no sabía que habías tenido otro hijo… Neil es muy parecido a ti –observó al niño de ojos azules-. Hola Sabo, no te había visto.

-Hola Usopp-San, cuánto tiempo –saludó amable.

-El rubio debe de ser su hijo… pero –se fijó en el mayor de los cuatro- Gray es idéntico a su padre, Ace.

-Lo sé –rió el capitán llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-No te pongas nervioso –Lo palmeó Sabo al notar el rubor en el rostro del muchacho.

-No lo estoy –desvió su mirada a otro lado.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilo, la noche comenzaba a caer, las estrellas brillaban singularmente esa noche. Los mayores platicaban amenamente de algunas anécdotas que habían pasado en los años sin verse. Solana paseaba en el columpio de la cubierta con Hana, mientras que Jihan y Neil jugaban con Laboon. Gray por otra parte había preferido distanciarse un poco, todavía tenía muy en mente la imagen de la lapida de su padre y eso le molestaba.

El sonido de algo caer contra el piso de la cubierta atrajo la atención de todos, era una bolsa grandísima que parecía traer mucha ropa dentro. De repente dos más cayeron al lado asustando a todos. Curiosos caminaron hasta el costado para asomarse y ver quien estaba arrojando esas cosas a su preciado navío. No vieron nada, luego desde el otro lado, protegido en papel, un enorme pescado toco por igual el piso. Todos se miraron confusos hasta que una última bolsa cayó y detrás de ella salieron la sexy navegante Nami y el cheff más reconocido en todos los mares, Sanji.

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó Nami, quien lucía sensual como siempre.

-¡Sanji, comida! –gritó Luffy alzando los brazos.

-¡¿Tienes 5 años sin vernos y es todo lo que tienes que decir?! –Gritó furiosamente Nami mientras le daba sus bien merecidos golpes.

-No has cambiado nada Luffy –dijo tranquilo Sanji mientras encendía uno de sus cigarros.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto? –preguntó Usopp.

-Llegamos temprano así que aproveche para hacer unas ligeras compras.

-¿Ligeras? –preguntaron todos al ver las cuatro bolsas que eran equivalentes en tamaño a las "discretas" mochilas que Hancock le hacía a Luffy para sus viajes.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no han salido aun? –preguntó Sanji en dirección al pescado.

Detrás de él salieron dos chiquillos casi exactamente iguales, ambos de cabellos lacios y pelirrojos, color de ojos negro, piel blanca y de unos 8 años más o menos. La única diferencia era que se trataban de un niño y una niña. Si, Nami y Sanji habían tenido un par de gemelos sumamente hermosos.

-Bellmere, Claus vengan a saludar –les ordenó Nami.

-¡Hola! –Saludaron con una reverencia al mismo tiempo el par.

-La última vez que los mire eran así de pequeñitos –hizo un ademan con la mano Franky, que evidentemente estaba lejos del tamaño real, más parecía haber visto una pulga.

-No exageres Franky –dijo usopp.

-Son como dos microbios –se escucho la voz de un hombre quien muy gallardo hacia su aparición con ese comentario.

-¿A quién le dices microbio? –Evidentemente Nami le había heredado a Claus su mal temperamento y Sanji su disfrazado odio por Zoro.

Antes que cualquier otro, Claus se le echo encima con una patada al espadachín de cabellos verdes, más, antes de si quiera poder tocarlo, alguien intervino su golpe bloqueándolo con la funda de una Katana. De un brinco regreso a una posición cómoda y observo a quien había osado interrumpir sus ataque. Era una niña de cabellos cortos de color azul, su misma edad pero con unos ojos llenos de fiereza, los mismos del espadachín de tres espadas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar atacar a mi padre?! -cuestionó con fervor la niña que aun se mantenía en posposición de ataque frente a Zoro.

-¿Cómo te metes en una pelea de hombres? Sal de aquí fea, no quiero pelear contigo –respondió con enfado Claus.

-¡Claus! –Gritó Sanji pisando su cigarro- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no se le habla así a una señorita! Ella no tiene la culpa de tener la infortuna de ser la hija del estúpido marimo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito cocinero?! –Gritó Zoro.

-Ya empezaron estos dos –dijo con desaire Chopper y Usopp, mientras que Brook y Luffy se reían muy a gusto del drama.

-¡Zoro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirles microbios a mis hijos?! –Exclamó una demoniaca Nami, la cual se encargo de darle una paliza a Zoro con su Clima Tact.

Como era de esperarse nadie dijo nada y mucho menos pensar en intervenir para calmar a la furiosa navegante.

-Nami es un demonio disfrazado de mujer –dijo sorprendido Luffy.

La pelirroja quien había escuchado el comentario de su capitán ahora se dirigía hacia él para darle una buena paliza, como previamente lo había hecho con Zoro, todos se abrieron dejando solo a Luffy para recibir la golpiza que Nami le daría. Sin embargo, una risa muy conocida y la única faltante entre la tripulación atrajo su atención así como la del resto.

Sin excepción de alguno de los mayores, a todos se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, no por verla a ella, sino al pequeño de unos –tal vez- cuatro años sentado sobre su regazo. No lo podían creerlo, podían esperar todo, menos "eso". Los niños se voltearon a ver entre sí queriendo adivinar que estaba pasando, sus miradas iban y venían entre la recién llegada y sus padres, Gray bajo de un salto a la cubierta hasta donde estaban Neil y Jihan, el silencio era estremecedor.

-Ro-Robín –tartamudeo Usopp.

-Robin-Chan ¿Ese…. –Ni siquiera Sanji se atrevía a realizar la pregunta.

-No puedo creerlo –expresó Zoro ya medio recuperado con una cara de asco.

-Ese niño es… -dijo Franky.

-¡Ese niño es igualito a Crocodile! –terminó por gritarlo Luffy a expensas de que nadie se atrevía a señalar lo obvio.

Efectivamente, el niño que mantenía Robin en su regazo era la viva imagen en miniatura del temido Sir. Crocodile, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara? Posiblemente nada en esos instantes. El pequeño, incluso a tan corta edad, ya presentaba la mirada fiera que tanto caracterizaba al temido usuario de la Suna Suna no mí. Que noche.

-¿Crocodile? –Preguntó un tanto confuso Jihan.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese sujeto fue enemigo del tío Luffy, tiempo después se convirtió en uno de sus aliados… aunque eso no significa que tengan una buena relación –explico Gray.

-Está muy feo –rió Neil al observar al niño. Los otros dos lo vieron con cara de reprobación, imprudente al igual que el padre.

-Eso es grosero –dijo Solana mientras se acercaba a ellos tomada de la mano junto a Hana.

-Pero es la verdad ¿No Gray?

-A mi no me metas –se cruzó de brazos y volvió a observar a los adultos al otro extremo.

Un tanto superado el trauma por parte de la tripulación, Robin se dirigió a ellos, lucia más madura y los años no le habían caído nada mal, el físico envidiable de siempre (no por nada imaginaban que el temerario Sir. Crocodile y Nico habían tenido sus aventuras). Todos suspiraron cansados, al final de cuentas tenían que aceptar la realidad.

-Tienes mucho que contarnos Robin –señaló Nami.

-¡No! –Gritó Usopp-. De ninguna manera dejare que mi mente se perturbe con esa historia.

-Simplemente las cosas pasan –rió como sin nada la morena.

-No puedo creerlo –volvió a decir Zoro, quien ya hasta las ganas de pelear se le habían quitado.

-¡Sanji, comida! –Despreocupado como siempre, Luffy ponía en manifiesto sus prioridades.

-Lo sé. Bellmere dame una mano en la cocina.

-Si papá –corrió la pelirroja siguiendo a Sanji que se dirigía a la cocina del Sunny.

-¡Tú! –Señaló la de cabellos azules a Claus- No creas que nuestra pelea ha concluido.

-¿Qué? No quiero pelear con una chiquilla, papá se molestara y eso es peor –dijo con desgano.

-Basta Kushigi, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con personas insignificantes –Habló Zoro.

-¿A quién te refieres con insignificante? –cuestionó con enfado Claus al peliverde.

-¿No es obvio? Pues a…. –No terminó la frase, no debía si quería evitar otra golpiza por parte de Nami, quien ya lo estaba mirando feo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Por qué no simplemente puedes ser como Sabo? Él es tan tranquilo, amable y educado –dijo la navegante del grupo.

-Exageras Nami-San –Restó importancia el rubio.

-¡Papá! –Gritó Neil, quien junto con los otros chicos se acercaba al grupo.

-Buenas noches –Saludaron los cuatro mayores.

-Ustedes deben ser, Neil, Jihan, Solana y Gray –dijo Robin, por último paso la vista por la menor de todas-. ¿Ella es tu hija Luffy?

-Sí, es Hana.

-Que niñas tan bonitas –señaló Nami a las dos presentes.

-Gracias –respondió Solana con algo de timidez.

-Saluda Nash –Habló Robin para su hijo.

-Hola –Dijo con un tanto serio.

-Sr. Huesos ¿Podemos jugar con su ballena? –preguntó Jihan.

-¿He? ¿Sr. Huesos? –Se cuestionó Brook- Claro.

-¡Vamos! –Grito Neil-. Ustedes también vengan –invito a Claus y Kushigi, los cuales no con mucha gana aceptaron.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir iluminando el cielo oscurecido, la cubierta del Sunny estaba particularmente alumbrada esa noche entre grandes faroles y focos de color amarillo y naranja. La tripulación de los Mugiwara conversaba amenamente mientras que sus hijos se mantenían jugando en el lomo del gran Laboon, la música del violín de Brook armonizaba de maravilla el ambiente; ya deseaban todos escuchar en la cena la gran canción de "Sake de Binks".

Todos parecían realmente contentos esa noche, excepto alguien en particular. La mirada fija de Sabo en lo alto de la cofa llamo la atención del capitán, quien de inmediato también clavó su vista en esa dirección. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la torre. Los demás miraron a Luffy e igual que Sabo miraron hacia arriba.

-Debe ser duro para él –dijo Chopper con algo de pesar.

-Lo es, pero Gray es un muchacho fuerte –comentó Sabo sin despegar la mirada.

-Este día se han cumplido 15 años desde la muerte de Ace-San –dijo Brook.

-También debe ser un día difícil para ustedes –Volvió Nami su vista al rubio.

-El tiempo cura las heridas. Temo que para Gray aun falte algo…

El semblante taciturno que mantenía no era nuevo para Luffy, de hecho, había estado así más o menos desde que le había comentado que realizarían ese viaje, y de eso ya había pasado un poco más del mes. Notó la presencia del mayor, aun así, no le dirigió la vista y solo se limitó a encogerse un poco de hombros, apretó los dientes y espero a que tomara asiento junto a él.

-Es una bonita noche –Señalo Luffy.

-Lo es –contestó con una voz apagada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó inquieto. Gray solo exhaló con fuerza.

-Nada relevante –miró hacia abajo, hizo una pausa antes de proseguir-. Es solo que… los envidio de cierta manera –hizo una mueca con los labios ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-¿He? –Es todo lo que salió de la confundida cabeza del moreno, no entendía. Pero no tuvo que cuestionar al muchacho, él quería desahogarse por cuenta propia.

-Envidio que ellos puedan estar con sus padres –sonrió con amargura-. Desde que abandonamos la isla donde descansan los restos de papá vengo pensando esto… envidio a Neil y a Ji~ por tenerlos como padres al Tio Sabo y a ti. A ellos también, parece que todos tienen una familia feliz –Había mucha amargura en sus palabras, tuvo que desviar el rostro en la dirección opuesta a Luffy para seguir hablando-. Sé que suena muy injusto de mi parte, porque tú, el tío Sabo y el tío Marco han sido como unos padres para mí; incluso mamá siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento. Aun así… quisiera tenerlo a él.

-Gray –Lo llamó en un susurro, realmente nunca había escatimado cuanto le afectaba la muerte de Ace.

-Tío Luffy, tú más que nadie ha sido como un padre para mí. Yo sé qué vez en mí un hijo y que no hay ninguna distinción entre Neil o Hana, incluso la tía Hancock me trata por igual –la voz comenzaba a quebrársele-. Lo que más me molesta es sentir esta necesidad, porque no puedo decir que lo quiero, no puedo querer a un desconocido… sin embargo, es este sentimiento el que me hace desear que esté vivo.

-Gray –volvió a llamarlo un tanto más exasperado.

-Lo siento tío Luffy, no quería que escucharas todo esto…

-Está bien, sé que no puedo tomar el papel de Ace y lo entiendo –le sonrió-. Es como si tratara de suplir su puesto de hermano con alguien más, eso sería imposible –negó con la cabeza-. Afortunadamente te tengo a ti, para recordarlo.

-Todos parecen tener algo que recordar de mi padre menos yo –se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Ace nos ha dado el privilegio de conocerte, llevas en tus venas la sangre de grandes piratas. Creo que te ha dejado muchas cosas, solo necesitas verlas con claridad.

-¿En verdad crees que tengo parecido con él? –preguntó curioso.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar –le sonrió-. Ya llegara el momento en que puedas pronunciar su nombre.

-Eso espero.

-¡Huele muy bien! –expresó con emoción Luffy al percatarse del olor proveniente de la cocina.

-Es verdad –olfateó de igual manera Gray.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo le va a Sanji –dijo el Capitán poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias por escuchar, yo me quedare aquí un rato más.

-Bien –Se despidió saltando hacia abajo.

Balanceándose como de costumbre, Sanji salió con una bandeja de bebidas perfectamente adornadas, Bellmere por igual llevaba una para los niños que seguían jugando con la ballena. Las dos mujeres disfrutaban de su bebida, mientras que los otros se dirigían al interior del barco para ayudar al cocinero a traer la comida hacia afuera.

Tenía que haberlo sabido, solo que después de muchos años, esperaba que sus malos modales se compusieran… solo un poco, no pedía mucho. Todos pusieron una cara de los mil demonios, acusando con la mirada al ladrón, obviamente este no le tomo la mínima importancia, estaba satisfecho y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Eso estuvo delicioso –dijo Luffy tirando el ultimo plato a la mesa.

-¡Luffy! –Gritó con ira el rubio ceja rizada.

-Oh Sanji, tu comida es la mejor de todas.

-¡No has dejado nada para nosotros! –reclamó Ussop.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Sí! –le gritaron todos.

-Que Sanji haga más, no hay problema –comenzó a reír inocentemente.

-Ya no hay mas comida.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –Preguntó Bellmere, quien acababa de entrar- ¡¿Qué le paso a toda la comida?!

-¿Qué tiene la comida?- habló Nami

-Creo que sobro algo por ahí –dijo Luffy tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡Que sobras ni que nada! –Esta vez era Zoro el que gritaba.

Al final, con lo poco que sobraba comieron los niños, los demás seguían muriendo de hambre, a excepción de Luffy obviamente. Ya era tarde y no encontrarían algún lugar abierto para comprar de nueva cuenta los ingredientes.

-Vayamos a un Bar a comer –propusó la navegante.

-Sí, me parece buena idea –secundo Zoro.

-Pero no podemos llevar a los niños –dijo Ussop.

-Entonces que Luffy se quede con ellos.

-¿Qué? Yo también quiero ir –reclamó.

-¡Tú te quedaras! Es por tu culpa que tendremos que salir –gritó enojada Nami.

-Pero Nami… -se quejó.

-Lo siento capitán, mala suerte –se despidió Zoro saltando del barco.

-Espérame Zoro –pidió Chopper.

-Cuida bien a los niños –le dijo Ussop antes de bajar.

-Laboon, puedes ir a descansar –Habló Brook para su amiga.

-¡Chicos! –Lloró el capitán mientras miraba descender a todos.

Resignado por el abandono de sus Nakama volvió la vista al sequito que había quedado a su mando, hizo una mueca y contemplo a los 9 niños (8 si descartaba a Gray).

-Vayan a dormir –les ordenó mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Contestaron al uníoslo.

-Tienen que obedecer lo que dice el capitán del barco.

-Lo siento papá, pero quiero seguir jugando con Ji~ y los demás…

-Te ayudare a echarles un ojo –Tranquilizó Gray al mayor.

-Yo quería ir a comer con los otros –dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa por haberte comido todo.

-Juguemos con papá –propuso Neil.

Literalmente estaban jugando "con" él, Jihan sostenía la mano del estirado brazo de Luffy dándole vueltas simulando una cuerda, mientras que Solana, Neil y Bellmere intentaban brincar la extremidad del capitán. Gray estaba muerto de la risa observando los quejidos de su tío cuando alguno no alcanzaba a brincar su brazo y terminaban pisándolo, definitivamente debió haber soportado sus inmensas ganas de probar la comida de Sanji.

En una ocasión, Solana al tratar de salir de la "cuerda" tropezó con esta, empujando a Claus, quien a su vez termino cayendo sobre Kushigi, derramando sobre ella la bebida que estaba tomando. A la peli azul pocas ganas le faltaban para pelear con el gemelo, así que por mera reacción desenfundo su espada y lanzo un tajo para destriparlo, sin embargo, los agudos reflejos de Claus sirvieron para esquivar efectivamente el ataque.

El pelirrojo trato de disculparse, pero la niña poco caso hizo a esto y se abalanzó de nueva cuenta contra él, quien a diferencia, no tenia ganas de seguir con la riña. Estaban corriendo por todo el barco, provocando un desastre a su paso. Gray advirtió a Luffy detenerlos, pero el muy inocente estaba disfrutando la divertida pelea del par.

En un intento de Neil por ayudar a Claus, trato de arrojarle una bandeja plana para que se cubriera de los ataques de Kushigi, más, el viento moderado hizo que la dirección del plato fuera a otro lugar, dándole en la cara a Ji~. Molesto por la acción del moreno, quien se estaba riendo a diestra y siniestra, comenzó a perseguirlo para golpearlo de igual manera.

Bellmere estaba al lado de Solana, quien parecía muy nerviosa por todo el ambiente que se estaba originando. Para la mala suerte de la gemela, en un evento desafortunado, cuando Ji~ lanzo la bandeja para golpear a Neil, esta cruzo con el encuentro entre la espadachín y el pelirrojo, los cuales no tuvieron más opción que desviar el objeto a cualquier dirección… lamentablemente ese fue en línea a la cabeza su hermana.

Colérica, como su madre, comenzó a echar fuego por la boca, culpando a Ji~ por el accidente, ocasionando que esta fuera de tras de él para regresarle el golpe. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, comenzaban a romperse partes del barco, Solana estaba muy nerviosa y Hana comenzaba a llorar. Luffy seguía observando las pequeñas batallas sin angustia hasta que Nash se le perdió de la vista, entonces fue ahí cuando observo que el barco estaba siendo giras por los 5 chiquillos.

-¡Gray ayúdame a detenerlos! –Pidió Luffy mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de alcanzar a Claus.

-¡Te dije que detuvieras esto! –Le gritó mientras corría en dirección a Neil.

-Tengo miedo –dijo sollozando Solana.

Mientras Mugiwara trataba de separar a Kushigi y Claus, Gray hacia lo mismo con el trío, pero rayos, eran tan difíciles de mantener quietos como sus mismos padres. Prácticamente Luffy enredo con sus brazos al pelirrojo para que dejara de correr, acto que aprovecho la otra para intentar cortarlo; obviamente lo que corto no fue a él, si no el brazo del Rey pirata. Adolorido por la tajada dejo de abrazar a Claus y regreso su brazo, este reboto y golpeo la espalda de Gray, haciéndolo chocar contra Bellmere.

Quien iba a decir, que el rey de los piratas Monkey D. Luffy no podia controlar a 8 chiquillos malcriados. La gemela enfada por el nuevo golpe arremetió contra Gray, lo cual no fue bien visto por los otros dos menores, que enseguida, se pusieron a la defensiva de su hermano mayor. Lo menos que deseaba era involucrarse en la pelea, aun tenía que buscar a Nash y al parecer a Luffy tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien.

No le quedo más remedio que escapar de la ira de la chica, no era de su agrado pelear con mujeres. Afortunadamente, el dúo que recién se había aliado a su favor logró contener a la frenética Bellmere. Se recargó con pesadez en la pared exterior de la biblioteca, esos niños eran un dolor de cabeza.

Una vez recuperado el aire para volver a intentar calmar a los monstruos, que estaban destruyendo el barco, bajo a la cubierta superior de la popa, solo para darse cuenta que Hana estaba trepada en el barandal. Corrió hasta ella para tratar de alcanzarla y evitar que cayera por la borda. Sin embargo, había llegado demasiado tarde, un grito sonoro escapo de su garganta al verla caer.

No dudó ni un momento en lazarse al mar, al borde del barandal mostró una cara de incredulidad. Debajo se encontraba una mujer en un bote, la cual tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña, aparentemente ilesa de cualquier daño. De un salto la mujer subió hasta la cubierta, Gray retrocedió. Su apariencia era normal, cabello largo de color violeta y ojos por igual, podría decir que más o menos de la edad de su madre.

-Vaya… mis ojos no creen lo que veo –dijo la mujer.

-Devuélveme a Hana –Ordenó fiero.

-No me interesa esta chiquilla –habló con desdén mientras que le entregaba a la niña.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Lilineth… mucho gusto Gray.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? No te conozco.

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti... –tomó asiento sobre el barandal cruzando las piernas.

-Veo que no tienes intenciones de marcharte –Abrazó con más fuerza a Hana.

-Si te dijera que puedo cumplir tu más grande deseo… ¿lo pedirías?

-Tú que sabes sobre mis deseos.

-Quien sabe –ironizó-, pero yo pensé que Portgas D. Gray tenía un deseo oculto.

-¡No juegues conmigo! –Gritó un poco alterado. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía su nombre?

-¿Acaso no es tu mayor deseo conocer a tu padre? –Se acercó a él acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Preguntó atónito.

-Te sorprendería, mi niño, conocer eso –dijo muy digna-. Pero no he venido a hablar de mí.

-Gray –Llamó la pequeña al joven un tanto inquieta.

-Hana ¿puedes ir a buscar al tío Luffy o Neil? –La bajó de sus brazos y la encaminó a las escaleras-. Ve con él y espérame ahí, enseguida vuelvo –besó su mejilla y esperó a que descendiera en su totalidad antes de volver con la extraña mujer.

-Ella es alguien muy especial para ti ¿cierto? –El tono dulce que manejaba su voz rosaba en lo escalofriante.

-Así es, Hana es la persona más importante para mí.

-¿Más que tu padre?

-Él también lo es, pero… -respondió inseguro.

-¿No te gustaría conocer a Portgas D. Ace? tu padre –Había cierto tono de persuasión en la pregunta.

-Eso es algo imposible…

-Si supieras cuantas imposibilidades son realmente posibles… -suspiró-. ¿Quieres o no?

-Suponiendo que puedas hacerlo –ironizó- ¿Qué ganaras tú?

-No me cabe la menor duda que por tus venas corre la sangre de los Gol D. –dijo muy orgullosa-. Por supuesto que debo de ganar algo, todo tiene su precio…

-Dime de qué se trata esto.

-Algunas personas se nos permite manipular el tiempo, la Jikan Jikan no Mi me deja jugar con la línea del pasado, puedo mover cualquier cosa que desee hacia atrás, sea un ser vivo o no –explicó muy seria-. Además, puedo tomar los años de vida de las personas y sumarlos a la mía.

-Eso suena muy fantasioso para mi gusto –se burló.

-Puedes probar si gustas –le extendió su mano izquierda-. Por cada dos días que pases en el pasado me entregaras 1 año de tu vida.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido.

-Estarás en el pasado tanto como gustes, en cuanto tus años de vida te lo permitan. Tú decides que tanto quieres sacrificar por encontrarte con Ace.

-Si lo que dices es verdad… a cambio de mi vida, ¿yo podre ver a mi padre?

-No tengo necesidad de mentir.

-Si sacrifico unos dos años no será la gran cosa… solo quiero verlo –Estrechó su mano con la de ella.

-No imaginas a cuantas personas he escuchado decir eso… "solo un par de años" –sonrió-. Los detalles de este convenio los sabrás una vez que estemos en el pasado.

-Tío Luffy, lo siento… -se disculpó en silencio.

-Jikan kanri- Kako –susurró…

Todo le daba vueltas, sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados y la cabeza le dolía a más no poder. El cuerpo no parecía responderle, incluso no estaba seguro si en realidad estaba hablando o pensando. Escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de Lilineth, pues era todo lo que podía hacer de momento… no sabía dónde estaba o dirigía. Simplemente tomaba de la mano a la mujer mientras levitaban por la nada, lo único que sus ojos veían era oscuridad, misma que sin darse cuenta lo iba envolviendo y dejándolo a ciegas.

Escuchaba muchos sonidos, los oídos le chillaban así que no podía distinguir si se trataban de voces o alguna otra cosa. Su cuerpo dolía, era como la sensación después de haber entrenado arduamente con Luffy. Trato de abrir los ojos, apenas y pudo despegar sus parpados.

Los rayos del sol no permitían distinguir bien la silueta que se posaba frente a él, estaba seguro que se encontraba tirado en algún lugar, pues sentía el frio piso en la espalda. La sombra que tenía delante comenzaba a tomar forma, solo esperaba poder distinguirla antes de volver a desmayarse; estaba sumamente agotado.

Conocía a esa persona perfectamente, había pasado muchos años junto a él como para no reconocerlo. Se trataba de Marco, muchísimo más joven eso sí, apenas y lograba observar que sus labios se movían, seguramente preguntando algo de lo cual no alcanzaba a comprender. Sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse de nueva cuenta…. algo había pasado, pero le era imposible descubrirlo de momento.

* * *

Primeramente ¿Cómo le hizo Hancock para dar a luz a un varón? Bueno, recapitulando las palabras de la anciana Nyon, ella dijo que las Kuja salían fuera de la isla para quedar en cinta, después volvían y daban a luz siempre a una niña. Esto me llevo a pensar en: ¿Qué pasaría si la concepción se hace dentro de la isla? Digo, porque aunque no se permitan hombres en la isla se pueden "hacer" ahí ¿no? Así que pensé, en que la isla tal vez pudiera tener un "factor" (ambiental o como quieran llamarlo) que contribuye al hecho de que si el embarazo se produce allí mismo, el producto final será un varón. Conclusión Nail fue concebido en Amazon Lilly, mientras que Hana no.

La Segunda es sobre Sabo, como había dicho anteriormente, creo con firmeza que él sigue con vida y es parte de la armada revolucionaria. Y que fue él quien dejo la botella de sake y la fotografía sobre la tumba de Ace ¿Quién más? Todo es mucha coincidencia. Sabo está vivo y punto.

Aunque también tengo la teoría sobre la posibilidad que sea hijo de Shirohige, pero eso es un tema que no concierne aquí y no tengo tan buenas referencias como para refutarlo… sin embargo.

Luffy-Roger (Como una de las principales inspiraciones para convertirse en pirata)

Roger-Ace (Padre-hijo)

Ace-Shirohige (Reconocido por él como su único padre)

Shirogihe-Sabo (Padre-hijo) posibilidad

Sabo-Dragon (Quien lo salvo de pequeño y tal vez fue criado él)

Dragon-Luffy (Padre-hijo)

¿Coincidencia? Oda hace que me quebré la cabeza.

Eso es lo que tengo por ahora, espero actualizar lo antes posible, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo y no me corten el internet xD

Próximo Capitulo: **Aroma a pirata, un extraño al que comienzo a querer**


	2. Un extraño al que comienzo a querer

Reportándome con el segundo capítulo, haber si no me reclaman mucho por lo que va a pasar… pero nada en la vida es fácil U_U

Tratare de estar actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, esta vez no prometo nada, ya que andamos en finales de semestre y pues… ya se imaginaran (para colmo ando enferma ¬¬).

TwT los títulos de este fic son lagos y no me caben :( así que solo pondré la primera parte en el indice y en el texto aparecerán completos.

Sin más por ahora los dejo que lean.

Un beso enormeeeeeeee a todos :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de la loca mente de Oda-chin!**

* * *

Una voluntad heredada

Aroma a pirata, un extraño al que comienzo a querer

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, parpadeó un poco queriendo reconocer la habitación donde se encontraba. No le era familiar en lo absoluto, así que pensó que lo ocurrido durante la noche solo había sido un sueño, ó tal vez alguien terminó golpeándolo y cayo inconsciente, por lo cual se encontraba en alguna habitación del Sunny Go… sí, eso era lo que había pasado.

Tiró las sabanas a un lado, se puso los zapatos y en un intento por levantarse volvió a la cama, estaba mareado. En su bermuda comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas carmesí: era sangre. Llevó su mano al rostro para cerciorarse que provenía de él, efectivamente, sangraba por la nariz y no sabía porque. Se recostó de nueva cuenta unos segundos hasta que paro el sangrado ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Por qué no recordaba con claridad?

Sujetó con fuerza el picaporte antes de girarlo para poder abrir la puerta, posiblemente Luffy estaría afuera esperando a que despertara para preguntar por su salud, lo que le parecía extraño era no tener a Neil o Jihan sobre él. Se encogió de hombros y cruzó el umbral, le estaba dando muchas vueltas a un asunto insignificante.

Arqueó la ceja izquierda, no recordaba que el Sunny fuera de esa manera, no lo había recorrido en su totalidad, pero, estaba seguro que esos no eran sus interiores, de hecho, le recordaba a los de otra embarcación. Siguió caminando por el largo corredor y subió las escaleras para llegar a la parte superior del barco. En cuanto cruzó la puerta todos los ojos se posaron sobre él; eso tenía que ser una broma.

¿Cómo es que había ido a parar con la tripulación de Shirohige? Era físicamente imposible que una noche antes estuviera sobre el Sunny y ahora pisara la cubierta de ese barco. Su mirada recorrió a los presentes, podía reconocer algunos cuantos. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, mirándolo con un semblante de asombro.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el gran hombre del fondo, sentado con una botella de sake en la mano, mirándolo igual de expectante que el resto. No sabía que pensar, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora… ¿Lilineth realmente lo había llevado al pasado?

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor, me alegro.

Gray volvió su rostro a quien había hecho el comentario, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar a un joven Marco acercarse a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres mudo? –preguntó el rubio.

-Marco… -Fue todo lo que salió de su confundido ser.

-Vaya comandante, siempre tan reconocido –alardeó uno de sus hombres.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? –Preguntó Gray mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Te encontramos naufragando la tarde anterior, los hombres de la novena división te salvaron –Aclaró Atomos.

-¿Naufragando?

-Sabes estoy realmente sorprendido –dijo alguien más acercándose al muchacho-. Tienes un monstruoso parecido con alguien que conozco.

-Demonios –pensó.

Era verdad, no había pensado que el parecido que mantenía con Ace le acarrearía problemas… y hablando de su padre ¿no debería de estar ahí? Sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecía, no estaba preparado para encontrarse todavía con él. Observó sus alrededores con cautela una vez más, sintió un poco de alivio al darse cuenta que entre los presentes no estaba Hiken.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? –Preguntó el comandante de la cuarta división.

-Laffyte Gray –mintió con naturalidad, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a esconder su verdadero origen.

-Esto es aterrador –se acercó más el comandante al chico- No quiero tener a dos bestias como Hiken.

-Yo… -No sabía que decir, no reconocía a ese sujeto, por lo cual no estaba seguro de que responder.

-Vamos Thatch, deja de hablar estupideces –dijo Haruta.

-Cuéntanos que paso –le pidió Fossa.

Sintió un piquete en su cabeza, como un flashazo de luz, la plática con Lilineth parecía volver a su mente con extrema rapidez, recordando todas las indicaciones que le había dado en el túnel. Debía inventarse una mentira y rápido.

-Bueno… no recuerdo bien, pero, el barco donde iba fue atacado por… -trató de pensar en algo creíble- un rey marino. La embarcación quedo destrozada, no sé qué pasó después de quedarme a la deriva.

-No encontramos vestigios de algún barco, tuvo que perderse todo –dijo alguien de la novena división.

-Tal vez alguien más encontró al resto de la tripulación –lo tranquilizó Marco-. Podemos llevarte hasta la siguiente isla, ya después decidirás que hacer.

-Gracias.

-A mi no, díselo a Padre, fue él quien ordeno que te rescatáramos.

Su mirada se posó en el viejo de grandes dimensiones que se encontraba en el fondo. Así que ese sujeto era el gran Yonkou Edward Newgate, Shirohige. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, no sabía si por nerviosismo, emoción o miedo, pero era grandioso conocer al capitán original de su adorada tripulación, la persona que sacrifico su vida sin un ápice de duda por su padre.

Con pasos temerosos avanzó hasta él, quedando el frente suyo, se agachó para ofrecerle una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias Shirohige-San.

-No es nada, después de todo, aun eres un chiquillo –expresó serio.

-Sí… tiene razón –contestó nervioso.

-Dime ¿de dónde provienes? –Preguntó Newgate muy curioso al observar el descomunal parecido con el comandante de su segunda división.

-Nací en la primera mitad Gran Line.

-Ya veo…

-Me alegra mucho que papá no esté aquí, gracias al cielo la mentira fue creíble… -pensó.

-Siéntete con libertad en el barco, serás nuestro invitado hasta que toquemos puerto –dijo el capitán.

-Bienvenido al Moby Dick –dijo Vista para el muchacho.

No lo acababa de creer, estaba de pie sobre la cubierta del famosísimo Moby Dick, ese que tanto le presumían Marco y los otros. Sin duda, tenía que recorrerlo de punta a punta, conocer cada detalle de ese barco, solo contaba un poco de tiempo así que debía apresurarse. Además, había que encontrar con su padre, ¿pero como preguntar por él? ¿No sería sospechoso? Debía ingeniar un plan para saber donde rayos se había metido.

Alguno que otro seguía observándolo detenidamente, casi de manera acusadora; no los culpaba, siempre que encontraba a alguien que hubiera conocido a Ace se les saltaban los ojos por su parecido, que si no fuera por el color de sus ojos, bien pudieran decir que era un clon o algo por el estilo.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? Tal vez el comandante de la segunda división estaba en alguna parte del inmenso navío, solo tenía que buscarlo. Por donde comenzar, ese era el problema. Observó a Marco quien conversaba con algunos hombres, caminó en dirección a él, esperando que mantuviera ese carácter sereno como lo conocía.

-Comandante Marco –lo llamó.

-Dime –se volvió en dirección a él.

-Me… gustaría –sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco- conocer a todos los comandantes ¿podría presentármelos?

-Claro –le sonrió

-Muchas gracias.

-Aunque no estamos completos –se llevó la mano a la barbilla-. Los comandantes de la Segunda y Tercera división salieron a una misión.

-Ya veo –comentó algo decepcionado.

-Te presentare a los otros.

-Así que papá y Jozu está en una misión… espero vuelva pronto –pensó.

Cada comandante se presentó amablemente, Gray tenía que aguantarse la risa cuando los escuchaba hacerlo, era curioso por el hecho de que en realidad ya conocía a todos, a excepción del comandante de la cuarta división: Thatch. No recordaba algo sobre él, debería, pero aun así le era imposible rememorar algo al respecto.

Una vez que Marco había terminado su recorrido por todas las divisiones, lo llevó al lugar donde pasaría la noche; bajo el cuidado de la séptima división, en el camarote que compartían los subordinados. Después de eso, Gray quedó en libertad de explorar por cuenta propia el gran navío.

Iba de aquí allá, captando todo lo que podía del inmenso barco, recorriendo con lentitud cada centímetro. Uno de sus más grandes sueños siempre fue conocer al grandioso Moby Dick, pues este había sido en su tiempo uno de los mejores barcos, además claro, del cual era tripulante su padre. No pretendía acabar con su tour esa misma mañana, se daría un par de días para degustar apropiadamente de todo lo que podía ofrecer.

Sentado sobre uno de los barandales laterales de la cubierta inferior observaba a los tripulantes, sonrientes, llenos de júbilo. No eran muy diferentes de la tripulación a la cual él le había tocado conocer, seguían bebiendo bajo el sol, practicando en cubierta, gritándose entre ellos para ver quien limpiaba los pisos. Todo era muy agradable, tal como lo recordaba.

De pronto un News Coo levito sobre el navío, dejando caer el periódico de ese día. Un hombre lo tomó y comenzó a hojear el contenido; una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro y sacó un cartel de entre las páginas para ondearlo con vehemencia. Corrió hasta Padre y le extendió el papel; este a su vez se lo mostro a Marco. La hoja rodaba por las manos de todos, gritando de emoción. Gray seguía el movimiento del cartel, muy curioso por saber de que se traba. Al final alguien grito para todos.

-¡Ace lo ha hecho de nuevo!

-Ese cretino de Hiken, nunca puede quedarse sin llamar la atención –dijo otro.

-Su recompensa ahora es de 550.000.000 beries.

-¡Él comandante Ace es el mejor! –gritó alguien de la segunda división.

-Siempre tan escandaloso –dijo Tatch quitándole el cartel a un hombre.

-Comandante no sea envidioso.

-¡No es envidia! –expresó molesto.

-¿Pue…puedo ver eso? –preguntó Gray un tanto apenado.

-No es nada del otro mundo –le entregó el papel con desdén.

-Vaya…papá es genial –pensó con emoción mientras clavaba bien sus ojos en el wanted.

-Mañana que vuelva ese par festejaremos por el aumento de su recompensa –dijo Vista.

-¿Mañana? –Habló Gray en voz alta.

-Sí, ya que terminaron su misión deberían de estar aquí para mañana.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Hiken cuando te conozca –dijo Izou mientras tomaba de la cabeza al joven moreno.

-Ah… no creo que me parezca tanto –trató de sonar indiferente.

-Por favor… no es precisamente una cara común –Se metió en la plática Tatch-, solo mira –colocó la imagen de Ace junto al rostro de Gray.

Todos los ojos se desviaron a ese punto; ya habían escuchado algo sobre que había por lo menos dos personas parecidas a uno mismo en el mundo, afortunadamente o no, Gray mantenía el exacto parentesco con Portgas para la sorpresa de todos.

-Basta, dejen de cohibir al chico –pidió Marco.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el comandante de la cuarta división-. Sé que debe ser horrible que te comparen con una bestia como lo es Hiken.

-En realidad…

-Suficiente, vuelvan a lo suyo todo mundo –exigió Vista.

Al final el cartel había quedando en manos del ojigris, quien no dejaba de observarlo, era la primera vez que tenía entre sus manos un verdadero "wanted" de Portgas D. Ace. Los otros que anteriormente se habían cruzado por sus manos eran viejos y opacos, pero ese, apenas acababa de salir de la imprenta, reluciendo a vivo color cada detalle. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa cantidad era la mayor que había alcanzado su padre… un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

Volvió su vista a la tripulación, la pena invadió todo su ser de pies a cabeza. Sus lágrimas parecían querer salir, pero no debían, no podía mostrar debilidad en esos instantes; pero ¿cómo no sentir tanta desdicha al ver festejar a todas esas personas con alegría por la victoria de Ace?, cuando él perfectamente sabía que dentro de un año la vivaz llama de su existencia se apagaría.

¿Qué iba hacer una vez que estuviera frente a su padre? Esa era la pregunta que por toda la tarde se había hecho. En el comedor si quiera probo alimento, no tenía mucho apetito, sus sentidos se habían concentrado en tratar de responder la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo evitar las ganas de gritarle, abrazarlo y decirle que él era su padre? No podía hacerlo, no si quería mantenerse a su lado.

Era frustrante, pero, lo que en verdad le importaba, más allá de todo lo que pudo haber imaginado, era simplemente agradarle, aunque él no supiera que se trataba de su hijo. Quería conocerlo, comprobar por cuenta propia si todas las historias que habían llegado a sus oídos eran verdaderamente ciertas.

Ya caída la noche, con un pie columpiaba la hamaca que le habían asignado para dormir, no podía pegar el ojo; en unas horas conocería al hombre que le dio la vida. Era tanto el nerviosismo que su sueño se había espantado totalmente.

Optó por caminar un momento por el barco, solo los encargados de la guardia nocturna se encontraban despiertos. Su boca pedía un poco de agua, así que trató de buscar la cocina para beber un poco. Guiándose –según él- por el camino que le habían indicado por la tarde, trató de llegar a ella, sin embargo, la inmensidad del navío era confusa, los corredores parecían ser los mismos. Abría puerta por puerta tratando de encontrar la bendita cocina, pero solo era camarote tras camarote, atiborrados de piratas.

Ya no sabía ni en donde estaba, tal vez si subía a cubierta y descendía como lo había hecho por la tarde podría encontrar la cocina. En un último intento por descubrir su localización se adentro en una habitación, estaba oscura totalmente, pero entre la penumbra podía distinguir un olor peculiar.

Siguió avanzando hasta que chocó con algo, parecía ser una cama. Tanteó los alrededores con las manos y logró descubrir una lámpara, la encendió. La luz que provenía de esta no era muy fuerte, pero alumbraba lo suficiente como para dejar ver tenuemente el camarote en su totalidad.

Salvo por la cama destendida, todo lo demás estaba en orden. Movió la lámpara y comenzó a examinar el lugar, no debía ser entrometido, pero ese estaba seguro que conocía ese olor. Abrió el armario, solo había unas cuantas camisas, una gabardina de color negro, dos pares de botas y –para su sorpresa- un sombrero de color negro, que juraba, era idéntico al que usaba su padre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, se dio la vuelta y trató de buscar algún indicio más claro de lo que sus sentidos ya presentían. En el buro contrario al cual había hallado el objeto para iluminar, se encontraba un portarretratos, lo tomó con su mano libre y comenzó a reír nervioso; la imagen era una fotografía de Ace junto a su antigua tripulación, los piratas Spade.

Colocó los dos objetos sobre el buro y se tiró a la cama, con la vista fija en el techo… sin duda alguna, era el camarote de Ace. Lo que su olfato estaba percibiendo era nada más y nada menos que el aroma a pirata de su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el accidental descubrimiento.

Se quito los zapatos y sin importarle nada se acomodó en la cama, arropándose con las sabanas y abrazando una de las dos almohadas que ahí se encontraban: también olían a él. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, cerró los ojos con pesadez y suspiro.

Cuando era más pequeño, muchas veces por las noches, escuchaba los sollozos de su madre, aferrada a la única prenda que tenia para recordarle a Ace. Era muy joven en ese entonces como para comprender el sufrimiento que ella estaba sintiendo, pero lo que si podía sentir, era ese margo sabor de boca que le dejaba el observarla en ese estado.

La flota principal de los piratas de Shirohige se componía del Moby Dick, y tres navíos más pequeños semejantes a la ballena blanca. El barco en el cual primeramente Marco los había adoptado era de las embarcaciones pequeñas, donde precisamente, Ace también poseía un camarote privado. Ahí había aprendido a reconocer por lo menos su olor; la madera mantenía impregnado el aroma de pirata proveniente de él.

Se aferró con fuerza a la blanca almohada, aspirando la fragancia que despedía… no eran más vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue; era algo reciente, fresco y abrazador. Esa noche dormiría en la misma cama de Portgas D. Ace.

Por la mañana todos los hombres se movilizaban a lo suyo, sin embargo, ya habían advertido al comandante de la séptima división que el invitado no se encontraba en las hamacas. Rakuyou movilizó un grupo para buscar al muchacho, avisándoles también a los otros comandantes para que le echaran una mano.

Cada habitación fue revisada con cautela, si bien se trataba de un niño, no descartaban la idea de que el naufragio pudiera ser solo una fachada para verdaderas intenciones. Marco abrió la puerta del camarote de su camarada, no esperaba realmente encontrarlo dormido placenteramente ahí. Estaba extendido cómodamente a sus anchas, esa imagen le recordaba tanto a su amigo, no pudo evitar reír con fuerza.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, Gray se movió entre quejidos por el escándalo que había hecho el comandante. Abrió entre parpadeos los ojos, observando en primera instancia al rubio; su rostro se coloreo del tono rojo y levantándose con rapidez trató de decir algo, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Marco cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… es que… bueno –No tenía la mas mínima idea de que decir.

-Supongo que la cama del comandante Ace es mucho más cómoda que cualquier hamaca.

-Buscaba la cocina y termine perdiéndome –se excusó-, al final termine aquí y me quede dormido.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.

-Siento mucho mi impertinencia comandante Marco –pidió disculpas, ya sabía lo estricto que era.

-Que no vuelva a repetirse –sentenció.

-Así será tí… tí… tiempo de irme ya ¿no? –Se apresuró a corregir entre una risita nerviosa.

-Muévete antes de que termines sin desayuno –abrió la puerta.

-No volverá a pasar –salió muerto de vergüenza de la habitación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo contra su plato, esa no había sido una muy buena impresión que digamos, y si existía otra persona, además de Ace, la cual quería que lo viera de buena manera, ese era Marco. Pero valía toda la pena del mundo, había dormido de maravilla y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

Ya era cerca de medio día, pronto se cumplirían dos días desde su llegada al pasado, lo cual indicaba que había entregado a Lilineth un año de su vida; y aun no miraba a su padre. Esperaba que pudiera controlarse y solo gastar dos, tal vez, tres años… pero esa mujer le había advertido que una vez envuelto en la maravilla de su deseo más profundo, terminaría por echar a segundo plano las advertencias y gastando cuanta vida derrochaba por permanecer ahí; solo esperaba que no fuera su caso.

Toda esperanza que mantenía por cumplir con un pronto regreso se vieron opacadas una vez que alguien, a lo lejos, gritó la proximidad de un navío: se trataban de Jozu y Ace. Todos comenzaron a reunirse en la cubierta principal, Padre estaba muy contento y ya los piratas estaban más que listos para comenzar el festejo por una nueva victoria.

Las piernas de Gray comenzaron a flaquear, sus manos sudaban, clara señal de su nerviosismo. El barco se acercaba cada vez más, de seguro no se escaparía que el comandante de la cuarta división lo presentara ante él. Eso no era lo peor, lo que en verdad le asustaba a morir era el hecho de que no podría hablarle con la verdad, tenía que mentir y seguir mintiendo si quería permanecer un tiempo más ahí.

Era imposible, pero, sintió por unos segundos como su corazón literalmente se detenía al escuchar el contacto con la madera. Fue el primero pisar la cubierta, seguido de dos hombres grandes de cabellos negros, solo conocía a Jozu, del otro no recordaba nada.

Los pasos resonaban en su mente como si emitieran un eco exclusivamente para él, era más alto de lo que imaginaba, estaba seguro que pasaba el metro ochenta, inclusive más gallardo a como lo relataba su madre. Pasó saliva con pesadez al verlo caminar a la distancia. Sus pupilas bailan al ritmo de su nerviosismo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Dio un paso al frente, intentando avanzar para observarlo mejor, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía, aunque quisiera decirle cara a cara "soy Gray, tu hijo"; quitando el hecho de que solo se reirían de él, porque dada las edades de ambos era prácticamente imposible, tenía un trato con Lilineth y si quería disfrutar más tiempo, forzosamente debía callar la verdad.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Cuantas ganas de correr en dirección a él y decírselo, podría matar por un abrazo suyo, uno solo, no pedía mucho… tal vez, una sonrisa. Pero claro, dichas acciones no tenía cabida por el momento…

-Escúchame bien Gray, porque de ello dependerá que tanto permanecerás en el pasado –habló seriamente para él, el muchacho solo dirigió una mirada seria, pues era todo lo que podía hacer.

-A pesar de que puedes viajar al pasado, se nos está rotundamente prohibido intervenir en los acontecimientos del futuro. Es decir, no puedes revelar información que pueda terminar cambiando el futuro. Puedes hablar sobre ciertas cosas siempre y cuando no vayan a tener repercusiones. Si rompes esta regla, automáticamente el contrato se cancela y volverás a tu tiempo correspondiente. Así que una vez que decidas que es momento de regresar, lo único que tienes que hacer es revelar alguna información trascendental, por ejemplo, decirle a Portgas D. Ace que eres su hijo.

-Estás diciendo que iré al pasado pero no podre decirle a mi padre que yo soy…

-Correcto. Tal vez otras personas si puedan saberlo, pero te advierto, si ellos hacen algo que pueda alterar el futuro, el trato se cancela por igual. No puede haber nada de filtrado de información relevante; no puedes hablar sobre la muerte de Ace, sobre quien la provoco, o acontecimientos venideros.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…

-¿A caso pensabas evitar su muerte? –preguntó burlona-. Eso me recuerda a las consecuencias de tu viaje…

-¿Consecuencias? ¿Hay más aparte de entregarte mi vida? –preguntó molesto.

-Para evitar precisamente que hagas una locura –tomó el rostro el azabache entre sus manos- borrare todo recuerdo sobre el causante de la muerte de tu padre, ya que, al lugar a donde te diriges se encuentra uno…

-Teach –dijo con rabia.

-¿Lo ves? Eres tan colérico como Hiken… se que arremeterás contra él apenas y lo mires, por ello, para evitar tu pronto regreso olvidaras de momento quien es él.

-No tengo otra opción… ¿Eso es todo?

-Para nada, eso tómalo como un regalo de mi parte –le sonrió-. Te advierto que mientras más tiempo pases en el pasado, más olvidaras con respecto a tu vida.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, poco a poco iras perdiendo tus recuerdos… si estas el tiempo suficiente, no acabaras recordando siquiera de donde provienes o quien realmente eres. Perderás todo si te embelesas. Y a consecuencia de ello te quedaras ahí hasta que yo tome toda tu vida y mueras.

-Iré perdiendo la memoria gradualmente… -repitió atónito.

-Solo estarás un par de días ¿no?

-Ese es el plan… pero ahora que lo dices, ya no estoy tan seguro.

-Todo depende de ti.

-¿Por qué sabes esto de mi? ¿Quién eres? –La cuestionó con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Por un instante su mirada pareció vacilar, más allá de la usual ironía con la que hablaba, con lo realmente vanidosa y un tanto pedante que resultaba ser, había duda, un ligero sentimiento de desasosiego en su semblante. Tan solo se limito a sonreír.

-Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta en ese tiempo, si tan solo el odio no me hubiera nublado la mente… pero incluso ahora, no puedo ser totalmente buena o amable. Gray, no quiero que la misma historia se repita, tú no lo odies a él.

-No puedo entender lo que dices…

Los labios de la ojivioleta besaron la frente del menor, contrario a lo que pudo creer, el contacto era tierno y cálido. Después de eso sus ojos se fueron cerrando, para cuando despertó solo noto la silueta de Marco, pensando que era un sueño; No lo era, pues solo a unos cuantos metros estaba la persona que le había dado la vida.

-Realmente no puedo entender tus motivos Lilineth. A pesar de todo, gracias… gracias por darme la oportunidad de observarlo –Pensó mientras llevaba sus pasos lo más cercano de Ace posible.

Los demás hombres se apresuraron a felicitar al comandante de la segunda división, él solo reía y bromeaba al respecto, no era realmente importante para él la fama. Se dirigió de inmediato hasta el imponente capitán para informar sobre el resultado de la misión.

-Hijos, han hecho un buen trabajo –alardeó Newgate.

-No fue gran cosa –dijo Ace.

-¿De qué habla comandante? Si usted solo se encargo de los marinos.

-Al final las cosas se complicaron y la marina intervino en nuestra pelea contra los piratas de Oriol –habló Jozu.

-Pero gracias a eso pudimos traer muchos tesoros –sonrió legre Hiken.

-Lo principal es que han llegado con bien –expresó el capitán.

-¿Algo nuevo en nuestra ausencia? –preguntó un hombre semejante a las dimensiones de Jozu.

-Solo lo de siempre, Teach –respondió Curiel.

-¿Todavía no terminan con las reparaciones de la cubierta?

-No, los de la novena división estuvieron un poco ocupados.

-¿Paso algo? –preguntó curioso Jozu.

-Rescatamos a un niño hace dos días –Aclaró Marco.

-Te vas a sorprender mucho, Hiken –se metió en la plática Thatch.

-Usualmente no me gusta apoyarlo, pero concuerdo con él –dijo Haruta.

-¿Qué es? –cuestionó Ace.

-¿Dónde está ese chico? –preguntó a voz alzada el comandante de la cuarta división.

De pronto todas las miradas se enfocaban un buscar a Gray, quien apenas y había escuchado el comentario de Thacth se había quedado petrificado en medio camino. Una vez localizado todos abrieron paso para que los recién llegados lo observaran.

Su cerebro le decía que escapara corriendo de inmediato, pero sus piernas no parecían querer responderle. Maldición, la mirada acusadora de todos estaba clavada él. Afortunadamente Ace estaba un poco distante y no podía distinguir bien que era lo que todos deseaban que mirara.

El comandante de la segunda división dio un paso al frente junto con el de copete prominente, Gray comenzaba a sudar frio, sin la menor idea de que hacer o decir. Lucia tan tenso que resultaba cómico, algo que atrajo la atención de Newgate, ¿Cómo es que se ponía tan nervioso por la presencia de Ace y cuando se presentó ante él parecía mucho más relajado? Algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Tan solo el cabello de Gray era lo que se movía, y por ayuda del viento, que si no hubiera en esos instantes, estaría igual de inmóvil que él. Ambos se detuvieron al frente, a un metro del joven, los ojos de todos iban y venían entre los dos morenos; frente a frente, cara a cara… parecía una ilusión.

Esos ojos negros se clavaron en los grises, lo cual intimidó por mucho a Gray, pero tenía que sostenerle la vista, no debía ser tan débil. El semblante de Ace era serio a morir, el silencio sepulcral de la cubierta solo aumentaba la tensión del ambiente. Después de unos segundos su vista comenzó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, observando a detalle su cuerpo. A Gray le faltaba el aliento, apenas y respiraba.

-Vaya… -expreso Ace, quien parpadeaba como no creyendo la cosa.

-Sorprendido ¿no? –Aseguró Thatch- Hasta te has quedado sin palabras.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Hiken al menor en total seriedad.

Tras unos cinco segundos de procesar la pregunta pudo hablar.

-Gr… Gray –contestó muy nervioso.

-Es un grandioso nombre –dijo muy feliz mientras reía-. Es un poco extraño encontrarme con alguien tan parecido físicamente.

-Si… lo… lo mismo digo.

-Soy Portgas D. Ace, comande de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige –le extendió la mano-. Mucho gusto Gray.

El alma parecía volver a su cuerpo, inconscientemente y sin pensarlo tomó la mano al frente suyo: era cálida, un poco áspera tal vez, pero fuerte. Esa era el primer contacto que mantenía con su padre, no lo podía creer, realmente estaba entrelazando su mano con él.

-El gusto es mío –le sonrió con timidez.

-Aun no lo creo –comenzó a reír.

-¿No serán parientes? –preguntó alguien a lo lejos.

-De ninguna manera –se apresuró a contestar Gray.

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió Ace.

-Realmente es idéntico al comandante –dijo sorprendido Teach.

-No hay que exagerar tampoco –trató de minimizar el joven moreno, a lo cual Teach se carcajeo.

-El Gran Line tiene muchas sorpresas.

-Espero tu situación pueda solucionarse satisfactoriamente –le sonrió Hiken.

-Sí… yo también –respondió con pesadez.

-Bien, es hora se seguir con lo nuestro. Fue un gusto.

-Igualmente… comandante.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo retumbar en sus oídos, acababa de entablar su primera conversación con Portgas D. Ace, y si bien, no había sido precisamente como la había figurado en su mente, el solo hecho de saber que le dirigió unas palabras lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Después de eso no podía dejar de observarlo, de admirar con sus propios ojos la grandeza de ese hombre. Al parecer sus amigos piratas no mentían cuando le dijeron que Ace era uno de los más queridos dentro de toda la tripulación. Siempre estaba alguien sacándole plática, o simplemente él se acercaba a otros para divertirse u en su defecto ayudarlos en cualquier inconveniente que se les presentara; si, también tenían razón en eso, era un hombre trabajador.

La sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía parecer un poco bobo, incluyéndole la mirada llena de júbilo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas… cuanto quería correr a su lado para darle un abrazo fuerte y que este fuera correspondido con los mismos sentimientos. Su padre era alguien genial, y apenas tenía un par de horas de conocerlo.

Por la tarde un gran banquete se preparo en honor a los recién victoriosos llegados, la comida era exageradamente abundante y ni se diga del Sake, que ya desde temprano muchos se encontraban prácticamente botados por el alcohol. Desde lo lejos, Gray, seguía observando con cautela al comandante de la segunda división, no fuera a ser que alguien lo sorprendiera y lo acusara de un acosador o algo por el estilo, aunque tenía el pretexto de decir que seguía asombrado por su parecido.

Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondrían todos si se enteraran que eso era debido a que eran padre e hijo, cuanto hubiera dado por presenciar esa reacción; aunque, en algún momento del pasado o futuro –ya no sabía cómo llamarlo-, ellos la habían hecho cuando su madre les contó la historia sobre su relación con Hiken no Ace. Claro que él no lo recordaba pues apenas era un bebe.

Sentado al borde del mascaron de proa se mantenía pensante, no sabía cuando exactamente tocarían puerto, y como había dicho el capitán el navío, él quedaría en libertad para investigar lo "ocurrido" con el barco que tripulaba, ¿pero y si no se sentía satisfecho en ese tiempo que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo pedirle más tiempo para permanecer abordo? Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensarlo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta él, levantó la mirada y observó a uno de los hombres que venía esa mañana junto con su padre, y si la memoria no le fallaba, se trataba de Teach. El regordete tomó asiento a su lado y le entregó un plato lleno de comida, Gray lo aceptó y lo miró un poco extrañado… a él tampoco lo recordaba.

-Gracias –dijo Gray.

-No es nada –se rió- ¿Por qué estas tan solo niño?

-Pues… -hizo una mueca- me siento un poco extraño, por así decirlo.

-Anímate, es una fiesta.

-Lo sé.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo mucho tu parecido con el comandante.

-Tan solo es una coincidencia… no deberían tomarle tanta importancia –fingió desdén mientras se concentraba en su plato, la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Pero no solo es eso… -clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿No? –preguntó nervioso.

-Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación –se comenzó a reír.

-Puede ser…

Ambos voltearon hacia el escándalo que se estaba produciendo en la cubierta, Teach comenzó a reír mientras que Gray no entendía lo que sucedía. De entre la multitud pudo ver como alguien movía al pecoso para un lado, quitándolo de encima de la comida, todo indicaba que se había quedado dormido mientras comía –devoraba- sus alimentos.

Gray se unió en coro con el grandulón que tenia al lado. Estaba seguro ahora, Lilineth tenía toda la boca llena de razón, un par de días no serian suficientes… Ace era, por mucho, su más grande anhelo, el conocerlo era un mejor deseo que convertirse en rey de los piratas.

Esa noche no dormiría en la cama de su padre como la noche anterior, pero que importaba, si lo tenía al frente suyo, para respirar su aroma directamente, para corroborar por cuenta propia todo lo que alguna vez fueron solo remembranzas. Su padre estaba ahí y solo eso le importaba a su mente y corazón.

* * *

Sé que lo de Lilineth esta extraño, pero todo tiene su razón de ser… la sabrán en su momento.

Esta vez les no compartiré teorías, sino que les contare sobre como elegí los nombres para los queñenuelos….

Primeramente Gray, hay tres motivos:

El primero fue por Terminal Gray, ya que fue un lugar muy importante para la infancia de Ace (ahí conoció a Sabo y vivió muchas aventuras junto a sus hermanos).

Segundo por su madre (Bellany) ya que ha heredado su color de ojos.

Tercero y más ridículo de todos… porque Gray Fullbuster me recuerda a Ace (físicamente hablando por que no miro FT).

Para Solana me pareció bonito nombre y significa "la luz del sol, viento del este"… Ussop es del East Blue así que lo consideré adecuado.

Para Nash…. no sé, la verdad que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, tal vez estaba pensando en un súper héroe en esos momentos ¿se nota?

Bellmere creo que no hay dudas y Claus… ¡FUE EL MAS COMPLICADO! No encontraba ninguno que me gustara… al final quedo Claus, derivado de otro nombre (no pregunten cual porque no recuerdo).

Jihan es de origen Kurdo y significa "universo"… que les puedo decir, me gusto.

Para los hijos de Luffy…. Para el varón fue todo un desafío, no sabía cual escoger y quería algo que representara realmente al hijo del rey de los piratas, entonces encontré Neil de origen Celta que significa "Campeón". Para Hana fue más sencillo, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces (una semana después de bautizarla mi tía le puso Hana a su perro chihuahua, me dio mucha risa xD).

Kushigi…. Un día mientras iba a la parada del autobús, quería recordar cómo se llamaba Tashigi y dije "Kushigi" me sonó un poco raro y pensando y pensando me di cuenta que había mezclado los nombres de Kuina y Tashigi…. Y pues más que perfecto!... siendo Tashigi su madre (por si no se dieron cuenta) y Kuina la querida amiga de la infancia de Zoro, no pudo ser mejor.

… y como dato curioso, todos los nombres de las ciudades de mis fics de OP son sacados de nombres de flores : )

Ahora sí, me despido y nos leeremos después :*

Próximo capítulo: **Prácticas en cubierta, lazos de sangre que no mienten**


	3. Prácticas en cubierta, lazos de sangre

¡Feliz año! Primero que nada, espero se la hayan pasado de maravilla. Mis mejores deseos.

Ha pasado mucho –mucho- tiempo desde que actualice este fic, pero la verdad es que mi inspiración para esta historia estaba por los suelos, a pesar que desde hace como un mes tenia terminada más de la mitad del capítulo (que bien no es muy largo que digamos). Mis más sinceras disculpas por quienes lo esperaban. Ojala y todo vuelva a la normalidad en mi caótica mente.

Oyakodon! Este platillo según leí, significa _padre e hijo._ Para que puedan interpretar bien esa parte al final.

Besos enormeeeeeeees!

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin****  
**

* * *

Una voluntad heredada

Prácticas en cubierta, lazos de sangre que no mienten

Como de costumbre el alboroto diurno por las prácticas se hacía presente, estaban más o menos por la cuarta ronda, donde los hombres de la tercera división llevaban la delantera por 4 victorias sobre el segundo lugar (la segunda división).

Grey sentado junto algunos hombres observaba muy emocionado las peleas; ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ser partícipe de ellas, pues el último medio año lo había pasado viajando con Luffy. Siempre era muy interesante todo lo que envolvían esas prácticas, y si se atrevía a presumir, estaba entre los 50 mejores de la tripulación.

Sus ojos brillaban con ímpetu ante los salvajes movimientos de los hombres, donde cada encuentro distaba de ser meramente amistoso, de hecho, muchos habían salido gravemente heridos en los combates. Tenían un dicho: si no soportas el calor, no entres a la cocina. Así que cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar el físico y más, era bienvenido a las prácticas de cubierta.

El decimo sexto combate había concluido, los espectadores soltaron un alarido para el vencedor de la séptima división. Alguien de la primera dio un paso al frente, esperando a un retador para poder iniciar con la ronda.

-Vamos ¿Quién quiere pelear conmigo? –dijo el contrincante.

-¡Que pase el chico nuevo! –gritó alguien de los que estaba sentado junto a Gray.

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar el de ojos grises.

-Dijiste que parecía divertido… además, a juzgar por tu físico, no creo que seas un inexperto total.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Padre! ¿Verdad que Gray puede participar en las prácticas? –Preguntó el mismo hombre que lo había propuesto.

Shirohige clavó su vista en el joven moreno, quien al sentir la fija mirada se encogió de hombros. Tras unos segundos de silencio el capitán se echó a reír y habló claramente.

-Si el chiquillo está de acuerdo, entonces que así sea.

-Lo ves Gray ¿Qué dices?

Y como de costumbre en esos últimos días, todas las miradas se posaron en él, incluida la de su joven padre, quien estaba sentado al lado de Marco. Con solo esos dos pares de ojos esperando su decisión no podía decir que no, quedaría como un cobarde y eso no estaba dentro de las impresiones que deseaba dejar en Ace.

Respiró hondo y se puso de pie lentamente, todos sonrieron y siguieron al menor hasta el centro del campo de batalla. Observó atentamente a su contrincante, le sonrió y tomó posición de ataque.

Al grito de "comiencen" el de la primera división se fue en carrera por él, dispuesto a noquearlo de un solo golpe, después de todo, solo era un niño. Grande fue la sorpresa para todos cuando ágilmente Gray esquivó el puñetazo del pirata, agachándose un poco. Aprovechando que había quedado debajo de él, le lanzo un golpe con la palma de su mano, directamente hacia su nariz.

El sujeto se echó para atrás, escurriéndole sangre de entre los dedos con los cuales tapaba la hemorragia. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso los comandantes estaban igual de sorprendidos, y a pesar de que Gray no podía verlo, Ace tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción sumamente enorme.

Con el antebrazo el pirata quitó el resto de la sangre que permanecía en su rostro. Miró al jovencito y volvió abalanzarse sobre él; entre puñetazos y patadas Gray se las ingeniaba para esquivar cada una de ellas, de hecho parecía que estaba jugando con su oponente, por lo cual los espectadores comenzaron a sacar risitas discretas.

Obviamente los piratas de Shirohige eran sumamente fuertes, pero lo que ellos no sabían de momento, era que Gray había tenido como maestros a tres de los mejores luchadores en todo el mundo: Luffy, Sabo y Marco, así que tenía un buen repertorio de habilidades para hacerse valer por cuenta propia, además, ninguno de los tres era blando con él solo por ser un niño, todo lo contrarío, siempre se mantuvieron estrictos en el nombre de Ace.

El pirata quiso golpearlo con una patada, pero el moreno brincó alto esquivándola y en el descenso le dio un golpe con el pie en el pecho, llevándolo al suelo, rematando con un golpe fuerte y sonoro a un costado de su rostro; la madera se había quebrado.

-No puedo creerlo –vociferó alguien entre la anonadada multitud.

-Bien hecho muchacho –se acercó Teach hasta él.

-Ha sido un encuentro estupendo, hace mucho que no me divertía –el moreno le dio la mano al perdedor.

-Nunca imagine que tuvieras tan buenos movimientos, he quedado en ridículo.

-Para nada –se rió nervioso-, puedes adjudicárselo a la edad.

-No creo que este sea el caso –afirmó Kurohige.

-¿Qué te parece Ace? –le preguntó Marco a su compañero.

-Es una sorpresa totalmente –respondió un tanto indiferente.

Marco sonrió, ya sabía en lo que estaba pensaba el moreno.

-¡Ahora pasemos a la siguiente ronda! –gritó quien fungía como mediador.

-¡Aguarden! –pidió un pirata saliendo de la turba.

Gray y Teach que apenas se disponían salir de la arena de batalla se detuvieron y giraron en dirección del pirata.

-Quiero pelear con Gray –sentenció el robusto hombre de la quinta división.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo en total Shock el moreno.

-Acepta –lo empujó Teach.

-Pero…pero…

De pronto todos los piratas comenzaron a gritar su nombre, en un coro de batalla, animándolo a que aceptara un segundo encuentro. Se enderezó y volvió a observar si Ace lo seguía viendo, y en efecto, el pecoso seguía cuidando los movimientos del joven. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, jamás se atrevería a negar un combate en su presencia.

Se golpeó los puños y tomó posición de ataque. A diferencia del anterior hombre, este parecía de más cuidado, pues muy de seguro el otro lo había subestimado. Ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban observando meticulosamente las acciones del contrario. Gray deslizó uno de sus pies y tomó la iniciativa del ataque.

Apoyándose en sus manos tomó impulso para patear con ambos pies al robusto, pero, él logro cubrirse con los brazos, haciendo que Gray retrocediera por inercia. Antes de lograr ponerse de pie en su totalidad, ya tenía a corta distancia al hombre, quien aprovechando su mala posición, de un golpe lo saco volando hasta chocar contra unos barriles llenos de agua.

Trastabillando, Gray logró salir de entre la madera rota, empapado en su totalidad... no tendría piedad solo por tratarse de un muchacho de 14 años. Todos coreaban en un alarido de guerra, sinónimo de que les estaba pareciendo de lo más entretenida. Ace tenía el pulgar en la boca, mordiéndolo para apaciguar el ímpetu que sentía al observarlos.

El joven azabache distaba mucho de ser un común y corriente chiquillo de esa edad, podía pensar calculadoramente la situación, algo que sin duda había heredado de Ace… la inteligencia. No cometería de nueva cuenta el error de meterse en su zona de confort, después de todo, él aprovecharía el abrumador físico que tenían de diferencia; así que pacientemente, espero a que fuera el de la quinta división quien viniera a buscarlo.

Trató de golpear con una patada, pero Gray salto hacia atrás en una pirueta, y así tuvo que hacerlo sin detenerse pues el pirata seguía tratando de alcanzarlo con un golpe. Si bien era muy cierto que el ojigris no tenia habilidades elásticas, no significaba que Luffy no le hubiera enseñado a usar su cuerpo como si realmente las poseyera.

No le quedaba mucho espacio para seguir evitando lo que parecía ser un inminente impacto entre los puños del robusto hombre y su cuerpo, pues estaba próximo a chocar contra la pared de la cubierta superior. En un giro inesperado de acontecimientos, antes de que las manos de Gray tocaran el piso, giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria, batallando contra la inercia y brincando sobre su contrincante, quien al no esperarse para nada el cambio de rumbo del joven, no pudo hacer nada.

Pasando por el aire sobre él, con el mismo impulso de sus manos al tocar el piso, le dio un puntapié en la espalda de enorme fuerza. Su rival se fue de lleno contra la pared, atravesándola y cayendo entre las mesas que se encontraban dentro. Y antes de que intentara pararse, Gray colocó su pie en el cuello del sujeto, dando a entender así, por terminada la pelea.

-Comienzo a creer que ese chico oculta algo –dijo Vista para su padre.

-¿Te parece extraño que sepa pelear tan bien? –preguntó Izou.

-Ha derrotado a dos de nuestros hombres ¿te parece poco? –lo regañó.

-No crean que somos invencibles, ser arrogantes nos puede costar la vida –se metió Jozu a la conversación.

Del hueco que habían dejado salían los dos luchadores en cuestión, todos comenzaron a hacer un gran escándalo cuando miraron al moreno. Si antes habían quedado sorprendidos, ahora mucho más, pues la pelea había durado incluso menos que su primera batalla. Gray reía nervioso de los comentarios aduladores de los piratas, no quería llamar tanto la atención, pero… pelar estaba en su sangre.

-¿Qué te pareció la pelea Ace? –preguntó Marco para su compañero.

-Me ha recordado un poco a… -sonrió sin terminar su respuesta-. Creo que voy a comprobarlo.

-No estarás insinuando que… -dijo mientras lo miraba ponerse de pie.

-Soy un hijo como cualquier otro, así que también tengo derecho ¿o no? –siguió avanzando.

-Pero sabes que nosotros…

-Está bien hijo –habló Newgate-. Sera interesante verlo.

-Imposible detener a Ace una vez que se ha emocionado –se quejó el comandante de la primera división.

El bullicio que rodeaba a Gray poco a poco comenzó a silenciarse, abriéndose al compas que alguien se colaba entre la multitud. Todos los piratas miraban con estupefacción al hombre que seguía avanzando hacia el muchacho. Al final todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando libres a los dos morenos.

-Yo seré el siguiente en pelear contigo –sentenció el comandante de la segunda división.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos con asombro, incluido Gray.

-Comandante, sabemos a la perfección el resultado ¿no cree que está siendo impulsivo?

-Aun así, yo también tengo derecho.

-Con su pelea serán tres encuentros seguidos, ¿tú qué dices Gray? No es algo que se presente todos los días, que un comandante desee luchar en las prácticas.

-¿Pelear con papá? Yo… no tenía eso en mente –pensó-. No estoy muy cansado, así que…

-Tomate 15 minutos para descansar, después de eso, seguiremos tu y yo –ordenó Ace.

-Si… comandante –respondió con temor Gray.

Todos los hombres volvieron a cuchichear por la inesperada propuesta del comandante, ya suficiente extraño era el parecido entre ambos, y ahora que misteriosamente Ace lo escogiera precisamente a él para combatir… sin duda, Gray estaba llamando muchísimo la atención.

-¿Estás seguro Ace? –volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-No sé cómo decirlo… pero Gray, él me recordó mucho a mis hermanos mientras peleaba. Sinceramente estoy muy emocionado.

-A mi no me cuadra muy bien todo, es decir, ¿no es mucha coincidencia? –Dijo Thatch.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Ace.

-Da la impresión que Gray oculta algo.

-Puede ser ¿pero quién de nosotros no lo hace? –Lo defendió Ace.

-Solo decía… que parezca ser tu hermanito, no significa que lo sea. Lo digo porque te dejas llevar mucho por tus emociones.

-No seas dan duró Thatch, Ace aun sigue siendo muy joven después de todo – comentó Marco.

-Si lo olvidaba –sonrió pícaramente-, Portgas apenas es un polluelo de 19 años.

-¡Deja de burlarte!

-¡Comandante! ¡Gray ya está listo! –gritó alguien a la distancia.

-No seas muy duró con él –le pidió el rubio.

-Yo no decidiré eso –sonrió con arrogancia.

El espacio que los piratas habían dejado para el encuentro era mucho mayor que los anteriores, todos sabían de lo particularmente impetuoso que resultaba ser Ace. Sus rostros de asombro no decaían ni un segundo, solo en contadas ocasiones los comandantes decidían ser participes, aunque no menospreciando la destreza de sus hombres, sabían que ellos estaban a un nivel sumamente superior, no por nada tenían la dicha posición.

La intensa mirada de ambos zafiros negros penetraba una en la otra, Gray apenas y respiraba, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Cuando decidió aceptar ir al pasado nunca contempló el hecho de que su padre lo retaría a un combate, es decir, ¿Qué rayos tenían que hacer peleando? Pese a todo, esa pelea sería un buen indicio de que estaba yendo por buen camino, quería la atención de Ace sobre él y ahora la tenía completamente.

Concentrado en la silueta de su padre no escuchó el alarido que indicaba el inicio de la contienda. Por mero reflejo que otra cosa se cubrió el primer golpe de parte de Ace, quien a una velocidad inimaginable ya se le había ido encima. El impacto del puño contra su antebrazo hizo que retrocediera un tanto, el mayor se quedó de pie en la antigua posición de Gray, dándole tiempo de enfocarse verdaderamente en la pelea.

El ojigris tomo compostura, colocándose en defensa, lo cual llamó la atención de los más experimentados. Hasta ahora, siempre había tomado opciones ofensivas, así que era un tanto sorpresivo que cambiara su modo de combate, aunque, después de todo su oponente se trataba de Ace.

-Ira en serio, no se ha contenido con el ataque… bueno solo un poco. Ya veo que no mentían cuando me dijeron que papá era alguien sumamente fuerte –pensó.

-No creas que voy a contenerme solo porque eres un niño –habló Ace.

-En ese caso yo tampoco voy a hacerlo –le sonrió.

-Así es como debe de ser…

¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido retarlo? Tenía que lucir genial ante él, pero definitivamente no estaba a su altura, aun así, debía de intentarlo. Había peleado contra Luffy, Sabo y Marco muchas veces, emocionándose en cada batalla, con cada golpe, pero esta ocasión decir que lo disfrutaba quedaba muy corto. No podía ir los brazos de Ace y decirle "Hola soy Portgas D. Gray, tu hijo" y recibir un cálido abrazo. Así que para suplir esa situación, tenía que ver aquella pelea, esos golpes, como una demostración de amor… después de todo y entre todos, Ace lo había escogido a él para ser su contrincante.

Después de evadir constantemente sus golpes, o cubrirse de ellos, decidió atacarlo por primera vez; Sin embargo, su patada pasó de largo el cuerpo del moreno, dejando una estela ámbar a su paso. Retrocedió y observó como las llamas regresaban para formar de nueva cuenta el abdomen de Ace, era la primera vez que miraba en acción las habilidades de la tan famosísima Mera Mera no Mi.

Se quitó el sudor que caía en sus ojos y sonrió como si en realidad su golpe hubiera acertado, cuando Ace dijo que no se contendría hablaba en serio y eso significaba que también usaría sus poderes de la Akuma no mi.

Solo necesitaba una brecha, un descuido por parte de su padre para poder sorprenderlo. El pecoso tenía que admitir que los movimientos de Gray eran fuertes y agiles, pero él tenía la ventaja de sus poderes, el chico jamás acertaría un golpe a menos de que él se lo permitiera… o eso pensó.

Aprovechando que constantemente Ace no evadía los golpes por parte de Gray, si no que usaba sus habilidades para simplemente pasarlos, no se percató del cambio que el muchacho había hecho en su cuerpo, además, no era como si lo estuviera esperando.

Todos abrieron los ojos como dos platos cuando el puño del menor se estampo contra la palma de la mano de Hiken, que de no ser por sus hábiles reflejos, hubiera dado contra su rostro. Incluso Ace mostraba expectación, ¿un niño de 14 años usando Haki a voluntad? No era algo que vieran todos los días. Como dijo antes, él también iba en serio.

-¿Busoshoku Haki? –dijo Ace sorprendido.

-No debería de confiarse solo porque soy un niño –Gray retrocedió.

-El hecho de que también pudieras esquivar tan efectivamente los ataques se lo atribuyo a Kenbunshoku, ¿o me equivoco?

-Quien sabe… puede ser.

¿De dónde demonios provenía ese niño? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Marco ¿qué te parece eso? –dijo Thatch.

-Es una sorpresa sin duda alguna –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Crees que Ace ya lo veía venir? –preguntó Bramenko.

-Intuición.

-No lo veía tan emocionado por una pelea, es curioso –recalcó Vista.

-Verlos pelear me deja con una extraña sensación, como si, no se… -dijo confuso Izou.

-Se a lo que te refieres, a mi me da la misma impresión –respondió Marco.

Si pensó que no lo había subestimado estaba equivocado, Gray tenía una serie de habilidades únicas, un estilo de pelea un tanto diferente; cambiando constantemente la manera de sus ataques y ni decir que utilizaba Haki, algo que incluso, muchos de ese barco no podían hacer.

Sin embargo, ni la suma de todo ese poder podía compararse con la verdadera fuerza del comandante de la segunda división, y a pesar de que él lo sabía muy bien, no quería darse por vencido tan fácil mente.

La patada contra su abdomen lo arrojó hasta el barandal lateral, llevándose de paso a uno que otro espectador. Ace no le dio tiempo de levantarse e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él para finalizar todo, más el ojigris pudo moverse a tiempo. Aun así los ataques de Hiken no cedían, obligándolo a retroceder y retroceder entre saltos.

Mientras escapaba de los golpes que Ace le lanzaba, un plan cruzó por su mente, la sorpresa podría ser su única oportunidad para ganar. Había puesto mucho entusiasmo al recorrer el barco, prestando sumo detalle en cada rincón, lo cual jugaba a su favor en esos instantes. Hiken no entendía por que solo se limitaba a retroceder ¿a caso se estaba rindiendo? Los puños del mayor rosaban al pequeño, sabía que estaba cansándose y que muy pronto acertaría uno.

Dio un giro, llevándose hacia atrás todo el cuerpo, el comandante no entendía por qué había realizado ese movimiento, solo le quitaría tiempo y exponía su cuerpo, Ace tiró el puñetazo...

En cuanto sus manos tocaron el piso de la cubierta, apoyó su palma fuertemente sobre un tablón en específico, levantándolo en su totalidad y sorprendiendo a Ace. La madera bloquearía su visión hacia él por un momento, sabía que la atravesaría con su puño, pero gracias a ese instante, aprovecharía para poder golpearlo… o ese era el plan.

Claro que le sorprendió que ideara eso, no era algo muy elaborado, pero si había conseguido distraerlo; aunque, su experiencia era la ventaja más grande. Girando sobre sus manos contra el piso, tiró una patada en dirección a Ace, sin embargo, solo golpeó el aire… no había nadie. Una estela de luz y calor ardiente llegó desde atrás, Hiken había convertido su cuerpo en llamas, escapando eficaz y velozmente del ataque del niño.

Cuando se materializo detrás de él, era muy tarde para que Gray reaccionara, se había confiado en que su estrategia daría resultado. No se iba a tocar el corazón, eso pensó al inicio de la batalla, pero algo en su interior no le permitió lastimarlo más. Lo tomó de una pierna, y como si fuera un trapo lo zangoloteó por el aire y al final lo arremetió contra el suelo, el puño en llamas de Hiken golpeó a un costado de su anonadado rostro, quemando la madera. La victoria, obviamente era de Portgas D. Ace.

-Buena pelea –le sonrió Ace mientras levantaba su puño.

-Si… -expresó desconcertado, tirado en el piso.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente! –gritó alguien.

-Vamos, levántate –el comandante le tendió la mano.

Sus ojos grises contemplaron unos instantes su mano, dudando en si debía tomarla, claro que quería, pero estaba muy nervioso después de esa pelea. Todo había sido tan emocionante, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la garganta ¡Ace era todo lo que alguna vez pensó! Incluso más que eso. Le sonrió y se sujetó con fuerza de ella para ponerse de pie.

Calidez, esa era la palabra para describir lo que le transmitía el tomar su mano. Antes de que los demás piratas comenzaran a llegar y hacer bulto entre ellos, Ace revolvió los cabellos negros de Gray, quien sonrojado, agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Con aquella pelea contra el comandante de la segunda división, Gray se había hecho de un gran reconocimiento entre los piratas de Shirohige, quienes ya lo trataban como un igual. Por supuesto que al moreno no le tomó nada de tiempo mezclarse y llevarse con normalidad con todos. A una parte de ellos ya los conocía, eso hacía más fácil el trato, pues ya sabía que decir y que no.

Entre todos, solo había alguien a quien no sabía cómo manejar, obviamente ese era Ace. Siempre se ponía de nervios cuando él le llamaba, aunque no eran comunes las ocasiones en las que Hiken le pedía algo, generalmente solo lo saludaba cuando llegaban a toparse, pues al estar al cuidado de la octava división, significaba que los lugares habituales en donde su padre se encontraba, quedaban hasta el otro extremo del barco.

Mismo motivo por el cual, cuando le era posible, escapaba de sus deberes (su estancia en el barco definitivamente no era gratis) para poder echarle un vistazo. Ya llevaba una semana en el pasado, lo cual consumía más su vida y sus recuerdos… pero cuan feliz le hacía solo poder observar el rostro de su padre, más ahora que parecía notarlo a él.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo descomunal cuando entró al comedor y se percató que Ace estaba sentado ahí también. Despilchadamente entró y buscó un asiento libre lo más cercano posible a su padre. Justamente a las espaldas de él, se encontraba un hueco entre los piratas. Veloz como un rayo corrió a sentarse antes de que alguien ganara el lugar.

Aun no servían la comida, así que había llegado justo a tiempo. Los cocineros de la tripulación eran muy buenos, por fortuna eran en su mayoría los mismos que él conocía en el futuro. Sabía que tenían buena sazón, aunque, no era como si se quejara de lo que le fueran a servir… otra cosa que había heredado de Ace era su gusto por la comida.

Caviló unos segundos antes de decidirse en dar la vuelta y saludar a Hiken, pero cuando por fin iba a hacerlo, el cocinero dejó su plato de comida en la mesa. Un poco exaltado por la sorpresiva aparición del sujeto, optó por pasar de momento y concentrase en su plato.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al observarlo. Amaba la comida con todo su corazón, con Sabo y Luffy había aprendido a degustar cada alimento, pues siempre el Rey pirata y Neil, peleaban por comerse todo, así que debía de ser veloz para poder comer y saciar su apetito. Pese a eso, solo había una cosa en todo el mundo culinario que odiaba, una sola, y estaba en su plato.

-¡Detesto los espárragos!

El reclamó sonó simultáneamente, los dos giraron a sus espaldas, encontrando sus cómplices miradas. Ace le sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido por compartir el especial disgusto ante la particular verdura. Los que estaban alrededor de ellos también los miraban, curiosos por la singularidad que los unía.

-¿A ti tampoco te gustan? –preguntó el comandante.

-No –respondió tímido.

-Sabes que los odio, ¿Por qué los sirves? –Ace le reclamó al chef.

-No te va hacer mal comerlos de vez en cuando –contestó acercándose a él.

-A Gray tampoco le gustan, prepáranos algo diferente.

-¿Y qué quieres? –dijo malhumorado.

-Oyakodon, ¿está bien, Gray?

-Oyako…don. ¿Por qué eligió eso? –pensó el ojigris apenado.

-¿Gray?

-Ah, sí, sí. Está bien.

-Tendrán que esperar en ese caso.

-No demores, tengo mucha hambre –se quejó Ace.

-¡Entonces comete los espárragos!

-Saben horrible… no quiero.

-No recuerdo un verdadero motivo por el cual no me gusten, solo, desde que tengo memoria no me agrada su sabor… ¿será una coincidencia? –pensó el menor.

-Gray, si hay algo que no te guste, puedes decírmelo… te apoyaré –expresó felizmente Hiken.

-Gracias, comandante –dijo apenado.

Era verdad, todo era verdad. Ace era un magnifico luchador, un excelente hijo, un gran amigo. Todos lo respetaban y sobre todas las cosas lo querían, tanto o más de lo que él lo hacía. Apenas tenía una semana de haberlo conocido y ya lo sentía como si él fuera suyo, como si pudiera reclamar el estar a su lado por llevar su sangre.

-No te lo había preguntado, pero, ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así? –preguntó Hiken con la boca llena.

-Esto… pues… fueron… -no sabía cómo responder.

-¿He?

-Los hermanos de mi padre…

-Hicieron un excelente trabajo, deben de ser sujetos muy fuertes.

-Lo son, de hecho.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

Su vista se mantuvo fija en la plato de comida, ¿qué sería adecuado responder? Si le decía la verdad, igual no sabría qué se refería a él… pero contarle que estaba muerto, que él había muerto era algo que no deseaba decir.

-Él no sabe pelear, por eso fueron mis tíos quienes me enseñaron –mintió con fluidez.

-Ya veo –tragó la comida en su boca- ¿de dónde dijiste que eras?

-Soy de… -no pudo terminar, no lo recordaba, no podía recordar su lugar de nacimiento por más que lo intentaba. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico, pero la mirada de preocupación de Ace hizo que se controlara.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, todo está bien –respondió un tanto abatido-. Estoy olvidando, tal como dijo Lilineth –pensó.

-No me respondiste… ¿de dónde eres?

-Menera –Era mentira, pero fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente.

-Es una isla grande, alguna vez estuve ahí.

-¿Qué voy hacer si olvido algo importante? Demonios… yo, no quiero volver aun.

Su debate interno lo estaba matando, las cosas comenzarían a complicarse más de la cuenta a partir de ahora, pero no deseaba irse, no ahora que había logrado acercarse un poco más a él, no cuando estaba aprendiendo sobre su persona, no cuando en tan poco tiempo empezaba a quererlo como en sus 14 años de vida jamás lo había hecho.


	4. El hijo de mi hijo

¡Hola!

Un tanto corto para todo montón de tiempo que tarde en actualizar... pero ya viene lo bueno :D

Aclaro que no abandonare ninguno de mis fics, solo aguarden TwT

Muchas gracias por aguardar pacientemente y dejarme sus lindos comentarios :)

Les mando un beso enorme :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Una voluntad heredada

El hijo de mi hijo, bienvenido a la segunda división

Ya lo había notado, aunque quería atribuírselo al hecho de que ambos parecían dos gotas de agua, sin embargo, ese nerviosismo que presentaba única y exclusivamente hacia Portgas no era para nada común. La mirada sigilosa y apenada de Gray dejaba ver que algo ocurría, estaba escondiendo algo y tenía la sensación de que pronto lo iba a descubrir.

Un día más de incandescente sol en el Grand Line, con la brisa que dejaba un sabor salado en sus bocas además de pegajosa la piel. Todo pintaba para que fuera un día normal y tranquilo, como lo habían sido todos desde que había llegado.

Quien hacía la vigilancia dio el aviso de ver a una embarcación que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, no se trataba de ningún aliado, dando a entender así que debían prepararse para una posible contienda. Inmediatamente todos tomaron sus puestos, esperando las órdenes de sus superiores.

Un poco más cerca el barco, un hombre de la séptima división informó que los tripulantes daban señas de prepararse para la batalla, nunca faltaba el ingenuo que pensaba que podía hacerle frente a la tripulación del gran Yonkou Edward Newgate.

Incluso Gray que nada tenía que ver en la contienda, de momento, buscó una posición adecuada por si se requería, después de todo, ya había tenido algunas experiencias en el futuro defendiendo al barco que comandaba Marco. Conocía algunas tácticas que implementaban y a juzgar por las posiciones que todos estaban tomando, seguían siendo las mismas. Tomándose con firmeza de la jarcia muerta sobre el mástil, analizaba cual era la mejor opción para un ataque.

El ruido de la imponente lanza de Shirohige retumbó en los oídos de todos para llamar su atención. El capitán designó a Vista y Namur detener el navío que se acercaba amenazante. Los dos comandantes movilizaron a sus hombres y bajaron a los pequeños botes que los esperaban en el mar junto al imponente Moby Dick.

Gray saltó hasta el barandal lateral para observar a quienes se disponían a partir. Sentía como los pies le picaban por ir con ellos y pelear. El capitán de la primera división se acercó hasta él al notar su semblante inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir? –Preguntó en broma.

-Sinceramente comandante Marco… si –respondió muy serio. El rubio se quedó pensando en la respuesta del oji gris.

-¿Es una broma?

-Quiero hacerlo. Ustedes han sido buenos conmigo y quisiera pagarles de alguna manera.

-Déjalo ir –habló una estela de llamas al momento que tomaba forma al lado del comandante de la primera división.

-Ace…

-No serás una carga. ¿Cierto Gray? –miró al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no comandante!

-Bien –le sonrió simpáticamente- ¡Namur! –Gritó para su compañero- ¡Gray estará bajo tu comando!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó desde el bote- ¿Seguro?

-¡Totalmente!

-Apresúrate –le ordenó Marco.

-Muchas gracias –dijo antes de dar un salto a uno de los botes que estaba sobe el mar.

-¿Fue lo correcto? –preguntó el rubio a su camarada.

-Nuestro padre no se ha opuesto, así que supongo que está bien.

-Gray, a decir verdad, es tan fuerte como nuestros hombres… ¿eso despierta tu curiosidad?

-No es su fuerza, ¿Cómo decirlo? Es algo que siento cuando lo veo.

-Lo estas consintiendo mucho –llegó a meterse, como siempre, Thatch.

-No es eso –renegó Ace.

-Supera tus complejos de hermano mayor ¿quieres?

-¡Que no lo es!

-Basta Thatch, no lo hagas enojar.

-Veamos de que eres capaz –pensó Ace al observar marcharse a toda la flota.

Los disparos de los cañones hacían gala de presencia cuando levantaban enormes pilares de agua al impactar con el océano, los hombres de Shirohige debían de ser muy cuidadosos de no ser derribados antes de abordar el barco enemigo. Mientras más se acercaban el rugido de los tripulantes se hacía notar con mayor fuerza. Todos escalaron hacia arriba de la embarcación, donde un buen número de oponentes los estaban esperando, aunque, sacando cuentas finales, la balanza apuntaba hacia el oponente.

Gray miró pasar a centímetros de su cabeza el filo de un hacha, apenas y pudo hacerse para atrás para esquivarla, ¡Estaba en una contienda real después de mucho tiempo! No debía bajar la guardia, pues morir en ese lugar no estaba dentro de los planes. Los disparos sonaban en todas direcciones, el sonido de las espadas chocando hacía eco en la cubierta. Golpeó a un sujeto en el rostro, noqueándolo al instante… pelear en esos momentos era mucho más satisfactorio de lo que pudo haber pensado.

Rápidamente tomaron por asalto a la embarcación atacante, sometiendo en su totalidad a toda la tripulación, obviamente esos hombres no podían equipararse con los de Shirohige. Vista habló claro para ellos, diciéndoles que si no deseaban terminar por completo con su aventura se rindieran y aceptaran tomar el nombre de Shirohige y con ello estar bajo su poder. El capitán no aceptó la propuesta del comandante.

El fuego en expansión era un espectáculo asombroso, también una seña de la respuesta del contrincante. Todos regresaron de nueva cuenta al Mobydick, atiborrados de los tesoros de sus enemigos.

-Buen trabajo –los felicitó Newgate.

-Ha resultado muy fácil al final, eran unos debiluchos –reportó el comandante de la quinta división.

-Trajeron un buen botín –resaltó Thatch al lado del tesoro.

-No sé cómo se las apañaron para tener tanto siendo tan débiles.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? Gray –El comandante de la segunda división se dirigió al pequeño quien apenas subía al barco.

-Bien –le sonrió.

-Más que bien - dijo alguien de la quinta división.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Ace con curiosidad.

-No fue nada –dijo Gray.

-¿Adivina quien derrotó a su capitán? –habló Namur.

-¿No me digas que fuiste tú? –Volvió a dirigirse Ace a Gray.

-Sí, pero no fue la gran cosa, suerte… tal vez –respondió nervioso.

-Oye, sí que eres todo un estuche de monerías –Marco lo atrapó entre su brazo.

-Está exagerando comandante Marco –Quería sonar indiferente, pero siempre que Marco lo felicitaba por su buen trabajo era imposible ocultarlo. Cosa curiosa que notó Hiken.

-Tan solo un par de días a bordo y ya has causado una revolución –le sonrió Thatch-. Eso me recuerda cuando trajimos a Ace.

-¿Sigues con eso? –se defendió enojado el aludido.

-¡Hey Gray! –gritó un hombre de Namur y le arrojó una bolsa de cuero de medianas proporciones.

-¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó una vez que la hubo atrapado.

-Tu botín por lo de hoy.

-Pero… yo no lo necesito. No lo hice por eso… -le devolvió el objeto.

-¿No lo quieres? –Todos voltearon a ver al moreno.

-Mi paga por estar aquí –sonrió.

La noche había caído ya, por la mañana arribarían a una isla en la cual se tomarían el tiempo para descansar, después de todo, los grandes piratas también lo necesitaban.

De vez en cuando, siempre y cuando pudiera hacerlo, le gustaba salir a la cubierta por las noches y recostarse para admirar el cielo nocturno, las pequeñas luces tintineantes que permanecían suspendidas en la oscuridad lograban relajarlo mucho. Desde el cielo algo se acercó a él, las llamas azules fueron disminuyendo hasta tomar forma humana. Marco tomó asiento junto a él.

-¿Todo en orden? Ace –preguntó Marco el Fenix.

-Si –respondió sin mucho interés, aun con su vista fija hacia arriba.

-No quiero ser insistente en este tema, pero…

-¿Gray? –Trató de adivinar.

-Sí.

-Parece que tiene una gran admiración por ti –sonrió a medias, por alguna razón sentía que eso le generaba una pequeña molestia.

-¿Te lo parece?

-Todos nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Ya lo he hablado con Padre hace unos momentos –dijo con seriedad, Ace volteó a verlo-. Es muy sospechoso, pese a todo, no creo que debamos confiar plenamente en él.

-Pero no ha hecho nada malo…

-Hasta el momento.

-No puedo creer que dudes de él. No veo malas intenciones –lo defendió.

-Sabes que nuestro objetivo es cuidar a Padre ante todas las cosas, por eso somos sus comandantes.

-¿Insinúas que quiere atacarlo algo por el estilo?

-Solo digo que hay que cuidarnos –se encogió de hombros-. No me pongas como el malo, a mí también me agrada ese chico.

-No sé cómo decirlo –Hiken hizo un mueca-, cuando lo veo me siento algo extraño.

-Sera por lo mucho que se parecen…

-Tal vez –volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo.

Un pequeño resort era lo que esa isla era para ellos. Se encontraba desierta en su totalidad por otros seres humanos, lo cual la dejaba a completa disposición de la tripulación de Barbablanca. No era una isla muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para recibirlos a todos con más de las comodidades necesarias, la playa era amplia y el clima de lo más agradable.

El gran fogón de llamas patrocinadas por el comandante de la segunda división cocinaba la carne que esa tarde sería su alimento. Los que podían aprovechaban la playa para nadar un rato, mientras cada quien propiamente buscaba en que entretenerse.

Bajo la sombra de una palmera, el capitán Edward Newgate observaba con una sonrisa a sus queridos hijos, de vez en cuando le gustaba recompensarlos con días como esos, donde solo sus mentes se ocuparan en pasar una tarde agradable, dejando a un lado las peleas y toda la presión por ser parte de la embarcación del gran Yonkou.

Sus ojos miraron con detenimiento a su invitado, quien con un coco en la mano ayudado de una pajita bebía su contenido, estaba en cuclillas a la orilla de la playa tocando con una rama a un cangrejo, parecía feliz. Buscó entre todos al comandante de la segunda división; con las manos en las bolsas de su bermuda conversaba alegremente con algunos de sus queridos hijos. Newgate sonrió y comenzó a reír antes de beber sake de la botella.

La hora de la comida fue de lo más divertida, pese a que las porciones eran bastantes grandes, existían ciertos piratas que parecían un barril sin fondo, entre ellos obviamente Ace. En un principio estaba contando los platos que llevaba, pero después del onceavo perdió la cuenta.

Thatch como de costumbre peleaba con Haruta mientras jugaban con una pelota en la playa, alegando entre si habían anotado un punto o no. Gray se levantó y decidió echarle una mano al comandante de la decimosegunda división, después de todo, de alguna manera quería pagarle por todos los corajes que cuando era pequeño le hizo pasar; era bien sabido en voz de todos que era él a quien más hacia rabiar.

Al juego se le unieron varios hombres más de las diferentes divisiones, pasando de un simple encuentro de tres contra tres a uno de quince contra quince. El balón volaba en todas direcciones tratando de golpear a los contrincantes y de vez en cuanto algún despistado que se encontraba en la playa y tenía el infortunio de toparse con las intensas lanzadas de aquellos piratas.

Uno de ellos fue Ace, quien mientras comía, el balón mando a volar su preciada comida. Frunciendo el ceño tomó enojado la pelota y la arrojó ante el primer pirata que encontró, el cual había sido Jozu. Enojado el grandulón por el golpe por parte de su compañero volvió a aventarle la pelota, Ace se reía de la expresión de su amigo, además dudaba que dado a su logia pudieran golpearlo… astutamente el comandante de la tercera división había aplicado Haki en ella por lo mismo.

El esférico chocó de manera cómica en el rostro de Hiken, quien se había estado riendo plácidamente. Todos comenzaron a reír. Nuevamente molestó, Ace pateó una palmera haciendo que cayeran varios cocos, tomó cuantos pudo y los encendió con su poder… iban a arrepentirse de haberse reído de él. Ahora todos huían de cocos en llamas.

Agotados de la guerra que comenzó sin querer y de todos los destrozos que habían causado por culpa del moreno, decidieron tomar un pequeño respiro. Gray rebosaba de felicidad por aquellos peculiares momentos al lado de esos hombres.

Las olas golpeaban sus pies descalzos, el agua estaba fría pero eso no le importaba. Alzó la fotografía que sostenía en su mano derecho y la miró atentamente: esos ojos grises parecían muy felices, sus delgados labios en conjunto con su piel blanca la hacían lucir más encantadora, cabellos negros y cortos, ¿cómo es que no había perdido la fotografía de su madre entre tanto alboroto? Y ¿Cómo es que no se había arruinado ya?

Cerró los ojos con paciencia, suspirando por igual, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? En dos días tocarían puerto en una isla habitada en donde lo dejarían tal como acordaron, pero, él no quería regresar aun, necesitaba conocer todavía más a su padre, preguntarle más cosas y tal vez, ¿Por qué no? Enfrentársele en otra contienda.

Entre su debate interno otra persona se vino a su mente, aquella pequeña de tres años de ojos azules, Hana. Puso su vista en el horizonte y pronunció su nombre en un susurro, la había dejado sola por su capricho, ¿estaría bien? ¿Habría llegado con bien a donde Luffy? ¿Alguno de los pequeños la habría encontrado? Guardó la fotografía y con la misma mano se sostuvo la cabeza a la altura de su frente, una risa extraña se apoderó de él… no sabía qué hacer.

Aquellos pasos no podían pasar desapercibidos en lo más mínimo, pese a que eran altas horas de la noche Jozu seguía despierto, le sorprendió un poco verlo acercársele pero no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a observar como su padre se acercaba hasta el niño y decidía sentarse para hacerle compañía.

-Shirohige-san –dijo por debajo Gray mientras lo miraba a su lado. Newgate apenas y sonrió notablemente.

-¿Qué hace un niño despierto tan tarde? –preguntó con seriedad.

-Nada en especial, solo pensaba en mi familia –decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Ya veo… ¿cómo es?

-Excelente… aunque la familia de mamá no la conozco todo lo recompensa la de mi padre –contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta estar con nosotros?

-Claro –dijo feliz mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-Los hijos de mis hijos también los considero como míos –su gruesa voz sonó con profundidad ante aquella peculiar revelación.

-Ellos lo respetan y aman mucho.

-Fue ella ¿cierto? –preguntó mientras lo volteaba a ver, por la repuesta anterior del moreno sabía que no había entendido a que se refería.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ni en mil años pienses que podrás engañarme mocoso –advirtió-. Fue Lilineth ¿o me equivoco?

Los ojos de Gray revelaron a Newgate la respuesta sin siquiera hablar, el moreno trató de balbucear algo para alegar que no sabía de qué hablaba, sin embargo, nada parecía salir de su boca, que él conociera eso solo ponía en riesgo su estancia en el pasado. Shirohige lo miró a los ojos con dureza y desaprobación.

Lo sabía y no podía ocultarlo más, el corazón de Gray comenzó a latir fuertemente al ser descubierto en tan poco tiempo. Se movió deprisa y le ofreció una reverencia al capitán. Con la frente pegada al piso comenzó a expresarse. Edward dejó que hablara.

-Siento mucho no haber sido sincero. Pero si conoce a Lilineth deberá saber las condiciones con las cuales me encuentro aquí. Así que por favor, no diga o haga nada que ponga en juego mi estancia en este lugar –dijo con desesperación.

-Levántate –Ordenó Shirohige.

-¡Se lo suplicó! –gritó Gray aun desde el suelo, olvidándose completamente de las personas que estaban cerca.

-Explica las razones por las cuales te encuentras aquí.

-No puedo –levantó la cabeza-. Si lo hago, puede que ponga en riesgo…

-Portgas D. Gray –pronunció el emperador muy estricto. Gray apretó la arena en sus manos al escuchar su verdadero nombre en voz de Shirohige, tras pensarlo unos momentos se puso de pie.

-Quería conocerlo… conocer a papá –confesó con la mirada gacha.

-¿Conocerlo?

-Si… -se mordió los labios.

-A caso Ace… -volvió su vista al campamento.

-Yo… todavía no nacía cuando eso paso, así que… no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? –Pronunció con rencor. El solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacía enfurecer, más porque sabía que ese resultado era improbable puesto que él mismo daría la vida por Ace, especialmente por él.

-No puedo decirlo, porque si lo hago, volveré a mi línea de tiempo sin haber conocido más a mi padre –lo miró a los ojos con suma decisión.

-Ace… -musitó el capitán.

-Por favor, se lo suplico, no diga nada de esto… yo… realmente quiero estar con él.

-Eso es algo en lo que definitivamente no te pareces a Ace –le sonrió.

-Mamá me enseñó a quererlo, al igual que el tío Luffy y… –miró a la tripulación de Barbablanca- sus hombres. Aunque, no es sino hasta ahora que verdaderamente puedo decir que… lo quiero.

-No hace mucho, tu padre vino a mí a confesarme que era el hijo de Gold Roger, y todo lo que me dices es opuesto a lo que él expresó.

-Hubo mucha diferencia en nuestra manera de criarnos. El abuelo Garp me ha contado toda la historia. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sé que en el fondo él también lo apreciaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en este lugar?

-Ese es el problema… no lo sé.

-De acuerdo, dejare que permanezcas con nosotros un poco más.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?! –expresó feliz. Newgate sonrió ante esas expresiones tan propias de ellos.

-Si…

A la mañana siguiente todos se dispusieron a regresar a su barco, sentía como si un gran peso fuera removido de su espalda, aunque generaba cierta inquietud el hecho de que realizara algún acto osado por la revelación de que Ace había fallecido.

Las velas del barco se ensancharon producto del viento, cuando tuvieron buen rato de haber zarpado el capitán del barco hizo sonar su gran lanza en la cubierta, llamando la atención de todos. Rápidamente se reunieron alrededor de aquel hombre de grandes dimensiones, incluido Gray quien se mantenía colgado de la jarcia muerta.

-He tomado una decisión –empezó a decir, todos se miraron expectantes ante lo que iba a decir-. Gray –llamó al joven solicitando su presencia.

-A…Aquí estoy –llegó hasta él de un salto.

-Después de ver como defendiste nuestro barco y más con nuestra conversación, he decidido… -Lo miró a los ojos, Gray pasó saliva pesadamente- ponerte bajo el mando de la segunda división.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó en compañía de otros.

-¿Bajo el mando? –preguntó alguien de la octava división, sabían que había mucha diferencia entre "al cuidado" y "al mando".

-Así es –dijo el capitán- ¿Qué dices Ace?

-Es una sorpresa, pero… claro –se acercó hasta Gray.

-¿Bajo el mando se refiera a que… -quiso preguntar el ojigris.

-Que eres parte de la tripulación –contestó Vista mientras acomodaba sus bigotes.

-Espero puedas sentirte cómodo con nosotros –Ace extendió su mano en dirección al menor.

-Si – respondió aun anonadado y tomó la mano de su padre.

-Bienvenido a la segunda división -le sonrió con simpatía.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Más difícil de lo que pensé, dilo: Portgas D. Ace


	5. Más difícil de lo que pensé

Hola mis amores!

Después de un largo más y poco más estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que quiero dedicárselo al personaje de Marco… tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros U,U ¡Marco yo te quiero mucho!

Puedo decir que a la fecha mi capitulo favorito :) ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Les mando un beso enorme y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Una voluntad heredada

Más difícil de lo que pensé, dilo: Portgas D. Ace

No tenía mucho que llevar al nuevo lugar que sería su refugio a partir de ahora. Sin verlo venir después de aquella confesión ante el capitán de la nave, sin duda alguna, nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que lo ayudaría de esa manera para acercarse a él. Subió a la litera de arriba, una vez sentado al borde, suspiró larga y tendidamente. Por fin el contacto que tanto deseaba con Ace.

Los hombres al mando de Hiken compartían habitación entre diez personas, el espació era más que suficiente para albergarlos a todos, además, casi nadie pasaba el día entero en ese lugar, siempre había cosas que hacer por aquí y por allá, sumándole que su comandante, de entre todos, era el más activo; destacando los hombres de la segunda división como los más trabajadores.

El sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo, empapando su ropa que bien podía catalogarse mejor como harapos; debió de modificar aquellas prendas de los piratas para ajustarlas a su cuerpo… menos mal que Margaret y las chicas le habían enseñado a zurcir un poco.

Antes de que Gray abordara el gran MobyDick esté había estado en una contienda, dañando algunas partes del navío, por lo cual, los tripulantes del barco se turnaban para reparar, siendo esta vez el turno de la segunda división.

-Lo haces muy bien –señaló el comandante al pequeño moreno.

-Gracias comandante –respondió sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Cómo te has sentido estos días al mando de la segunda división?

-Muy bien, todos son amables conmigo, como lo esperaba.

-Debo de admitir que no comprendo la decisión de padre, pero, debe tener sus motivos…

¿Qué había sido ese comentario? Gray dejó las cosas a un lado y giró para poder verlo, estaba por fin cerca suyo, hablando trivialmente con él como siempre lo había deseado pero…

-Comandante –dijo con seriedad- ¿le molesta mi presencia aquí?

Los demás piratas hicieron silencio, aguardando al a respuesta de su superior. Las miradas acusadoras de todos se dirigieron a Ace, quien no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, ¿tan mal había sonado aquel comentario?

-¡No quise decir eso! Me refería a que…

-Siempre tan idiota –se rió uno de los hombres.

-¡Oye! –le gritó Ace.

-Nuestro comandante dice las cosas sin pensar, no te lo tomes a pecho –habló uno de los hombres que estaba cerca de Gray para él.

-Bueno…

-Pero es raro tener a dos personas iguales –se metió uno más haciendo una mueca-. ¿Cómo gemelos?

-No, los gemelos son idénticos. Ellos tienen diferente color de ojos.

-Da lo mismo, son iguales… incluyendo su apetito.

-Tienes razón. Incluso tienen es misma cara de tonto cuando demuestran incredulidad.

-¡Ya cállense y vuelvan a trabajar! –Ordenó Hiken un poco iracundo.

-¿Tanto nos parecemos? –pensó el ojigris para sí mismo.

-No les hagas caso –espetó Ace-. Volviendo a tu pregunta. No, no me molesta que estés aquí. Solo que… en dos días llegaremos a una isla, ¿no vas a quedarte ahí para reunirte con tu tripulación?

-Oh, bueno, si…digo no… -sus nervios eran evidentes, debía maquinar algo para zafarse de ese compromiso.

-Imagino en lo que piensa padre –siguió Ace.

-¿Si? –Gray arqueó su ceja izquierda, no sabía a lo que se refería. Uno que otro se rió de la expresión del moreno… como dos gotas de agua. Hiken carraspeó para llamar la atención de los hombres, que bien sabía de qué se reían.

-Buscaremos información de tu familia cuando lleguemos. Dependiendo de la información que encontremos te quedaras o volverás con nosotros.

-Ya veo –musitó Gray, un poco aliviado por ser el mismo Ace quien respondiera el cuestionamiento-. Se han tomado muchas consideraciones por mí.

-La isla a la que arribaremos pertenece a los dominios de Padre, tendrás mucha información ahí –comentó uno de los hombres de Ace.

-Genial –dijo sin emoción, igual todo lo que estaba buscando estaba frente a sus ojos.

Bromelia sin duda era de las islas favoritas dentro de la tripulación de Shirohige, a pesar de no ser una isla extremadamente grande, tenía todo lo que ellos necesitaban: buenos bares y mujeres hermosas.

El pueblo de Binoti siempre se mantenía alegre, habían tocado puerto al atardecer, justo para una perfecta noche de celebración, en primera para agradecer a Edward Newgate y todos sus hombres por mantener segura la isla de otros piratas, y en segunda… tantos días en altamar ya tenían ansiosos a los piratas.

Se le encomendó a Izou acompañar a Gray en la búsqueda de información sobre accidentes, cosa que era un fastidio ya que al estar en el nuevo mundo los accidentes de navíos venían por montones a diario. Estuvieron hasta adentrada la noche, no fue sino el rugir del estómago del pequeño que Izou decidió dar una pausa hasta el día siguiente en su búsqueda.

-Al final no encontramos absolutamente nada –dijo con mucha desilusión Izou.

-Es una lástima –dijo con pena el ojigris, había tenido toda la tarde ocupado al comandante con algo que sabía a la perfección que no encontrarían.

-Bueno, aquí de seguro está tu comandante, entremos.

Señaló una taberna muy decente, algo vieja pero de buen ver. Al entrar lo primero que se percató era del humo del cigarro y el penetrante olor a licor, obviamente no era un lugar para un joven de 14 años, cosa que le pasaba de largo a Izou puesto que no tuvo que darles muchas explicaciones a los guardias de la entrada para que dejaran pasar al chico.

En una mesa localizada en la esquina del fondo se encontraba sentado Ace en compañía de dos hombres de su cadena de mando. Izou caminó hasta él, siguiéndolo Gray muy de cerca mientras miraba el ambiente del local.

-¿Encontraron algo? –Preguntó curioso Ace sin esperar siquiera a que terminaran de llegar hasta él.

-Nada, mañana seguiremos –contestó el otro comandante-. Dejo en tus manos al chico –terminó por decir antes de dar media vuelta.

-Muchas gracias comandante Izou –agachó la cabeza el menor como agradecimiento, el hombre tan solo alzó la mano con desinterés antes de salir.

-¿Tienes hambre? Pide lo que desees en la barra –dijo Ace.

-Gracias comandante –hizo lo previamente realizado, observando en la mesa las botellas de sake. Suspiró y decidió mejor atender a su hambriento apetito.

Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar como esos, así que no esperaba que la comida fuera tan suculenta, eso o realmente estaba muriendo de hambre. Iba por su quinto plato, después de todo, Ace había dicho "pide lo que desees". Se llevó el último trozo de pan a la boca y giró sobre la silla en dirección a su padre.

La sensación desagradable que experimentaba en su estómago no era producto de la comida consumida, claro que no. Apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza, controlando sus ganas de ir a decir cuanta barbaridad se le pasara por la mente. Era una rabia, un coraje y dolor que nunca había experimentado… algo tan mezquino como celos.

Sus ojos devoraban por completo cada movimiento que hacía, estaba plenamente enfocado en toda acción; tanto que no descubrió que estaba siendo acompañado hasta que al lado suyo alguien carraspeó para atraer su atención. Gray observó a Marco, quien lo miraba a través de lo que el tarro de cerveza que se empinaba le permitía. Cuando terminó de beber colocó el vaso en la barra.

-¿Quién es ella? –Demandó saber mientras volvía a mirar como su padre acariciaba el alba piel de la pierna de aquella mujer quien cómodamente estaba sentada a su lado, acercando seductoramente sus labios al cuello del moreno.

-Layla, es una amiga de Ace –respondió con desinterés.

-¿Una amiga? –Alejó irritado- A una amiga no se le trata así.

-Tienes razón –rió por el comentario-. Tal vez pueda decir algo así como… una de las mujeres de Ace –dijo después de reflexionar.

-¡¿Una de sus mujeres?! –Exclamó casi al borde la histeria el ojigris.

-Es bien sabido por todos que Hiken no Ace tiene muy buena fama con las mujeres –le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero…

-Míralo –lo señaló con el tarro de cerveza-, es joven, guapo, famoso y fuerte. Ace sabe lo que tiene y lo aprovecha al máximo.

-¡¿Y por eso se acuesta con cualquiera?! –Dio un brinco de la silla, tomando por sorpresa a Marco. Gray estaba sumamente molesto.

-No es algo que puedas entender –lo miró el rabillo del ojo-. Cuando tengas la edad y lo hayas experimentado sabrás que se convierte en una adicción. Y para hombres que pasan su vida en altamar saben que cuando se tiene la oportunidad no hay que desaprovecharla.

Gray continuó apretando sus puños más y más, sabía que de seguir haciéndolo se lastimaría, pero a la mierda eso, ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo cuando su padre toqueteaba a una completa desconocida delante de él? No era precisamente uno de los recuerdos que necesitaba llevarse de él.

Los finos labios coloreados de rojo se apoderaron de aquella boca de sabor salado. Ya no estaba seguro si era Ace quien tenía el poder de la mera mera no mi porque sentía estar ardiendo en llamas. Las manos de la rubia mujer ascendieron en una caricia desde el ombligo del moreno hasta su hombro, no perdiendo detalle de su trabajado abdomen y sus marcados pectorales. La escena era simplemente insoportable.

-¿Cómo puede estar haciendo eso? ¿Qué acaso no piensa en mamá? Es un, es un…. –pensó con rabia y prosiguió con sus cavilaciones-. Espera, él todavía no ha conocido a mi madre, así que no puede estar engañándola. A un así, no acepto esta clase de comportamiento.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Marco.

-No me sorprendería que tuviera uno que otro hijo regado por ahí –pensó en voz alta. El comandante de la primera división soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿A caso es un tono de celos lo que escucho?

-Como quisiera poder decirle a esa mujer que soy hijo de él, apuesto que su fama de gigoló caería rápido –pensó ignorando al rubio.

-¿Gray? –Pronunció al ver como el joven azabache caminaba en dirección a Hiken.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a su padre, mirándolo con absoluta reprobación, el mayor ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de este, pues estaba más centrado en disfrutar a su acompañante nocturno. El pequeño ojigris pateó la mesa, haciendo que las copas chocaran y atrayendo por fin la atención del mayor.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –expresó con mucho asombró la mujer, no para menos al contemplar el parecido entre ambos.

-¿Qué sucede, Gray?

-Nada –respondió con sequedad-. Ya he terminado de comer, regresaré al barco.

-Ace, no sabía que tenías un hermano menor –dijo Layla, los ojos de Gray tan solo rodaron a un lado… no era su hermano, era _su hijo_.

-Si tengo un hermano, pero no es él –corrigió el pecoso.

-Se parecen tanto…

-Me voy –comunicó el menor, ya sin ganas de seguir asqueándose con la escena.

-No tienes por qué ir hasta el barco, dormiremos en el hotel de…

-Prefiero ir al MobyDick, gracias de todos modos Comandante –le dio la espalda.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Siga divirtiéndose –alzó la mano para despedirse.

-Parece ser que estaba de mal humor –dijo Layla.

-Tal vez le cayó mal la comida.

Pateó con rabia la pequeña lata en medio de la calle, apretó los dientes sofocando así el grito que amenazaba con surgir desde su garganta. Subió al techo de la casa vecina, contemplando la entrada de la taberna de la cual había salido hace unos instantes. Se cruzó de piernas y esperó pacientemente, dejaría de llamarse Portgas D. Gray si dejaba que algo como eso sucediera.

Un hotel, que conveniente. Las sonrisas juguetonas de ambos entre aquellas caricias furtivas solo hacía que la malicia naciente en sus venas corriera a toda prisa por su ser, ni siquiera lo iba a dejar entrar en aquella habitación donde muy bien sabía que complacerían todos sus deseos. Su brazo se tornó de color negro, tan negro como la misma noche que ahora era cómplice de su jugada.

No era el sonido de una explosión, pero si reconocía el eco que dejaban los escombros al caer. A toda prisa salió del edificio en busca del lugar proveniente de tal alboroto, ¿Quién iba a osar atacar una isla protegida por Shirohige?

-¿Qué sucedió? –demandó saber el comandante de la segunda división.

-Alguien asaltó la joyería del pueblo, se han llevado la mayor parte de la mercancía –explicó los hechos Speed Jiru.

-¡Quiero grupos de búsqueda! –Vociferó Hiken para sus otros compañeros piratas que se encontraban allí.

-Organícense en grupos y busquen sospechosos. No habrá descanso hasta encontrar al responsable –habló Vista.

-¡A la orden comandante! –gritaron.

El despliegue de aquellas alas bellamente azules se alzaron por los aires, debatiendo en su mente el por qué esa persona había cometido semejante acto; no el haber robado, sino al dejar en medio de la nada su botín y regresar fresco como lechuga al lugar de los hechos le inquietaba mucho. Aterrizó cerca del local asaltado, mirando con desconcierto al joven de ojos grises.

-Lo siento mucho por todos, pero era necesario para que papá no hiciera eso –pensó Gray al acercarse su comandante a cargo.

-Pensé que habías ido a dormir –le dijo Ace al verlo.

-Escuché ruidos y viene a ver qué pasaba, comandante.

-Se llevaron una gran cantidad de dinero en joyas –dijo Vista.

-Encontraremos al culpable, no se preocupe comandante Vista.

-Me llevaré a Gray conmigo para buscar en la salida norte –se acercó Marco a los tres.

-Comandante Marco –musitó el menor.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó a Ace para obtener su aprobación.

-No creo que al comandante le moleste –sonrió Gray. El pecoso frunció el ceño ¿con que así eran las cosas?

-Adelante, solo tengan cuidado –terminó diciendo.

-Vamos Gray –inició su recorrido el rubio.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Ace a Vista una vez que ambos se marcharon.

-¿De qué?

-Tal vez –sonrió a medias- estoy prestando mucha atención a los detalles.

En todo el recorrido hasta las afueras de la ciudad _el fénix_ se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que incomodaba al pequeño Gray, ¿desde cuándo Marco era así de serio? Estaba tentado a preguntar, pero su nerviosismo no lo dejó hacerlo. Tras una media hora de andar rondando sin éxito alguno –como bien sabia el moreno que sería, el rubio tomó asiento sobre una gran roca, mirando con una gran curiosidad al pequeño azabache frente a él.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con inquietud Gray.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Quién realmente eres, Gray?

-Yo…

-¿Fue tu plan desde siempre hacerte pasar por un niño inofensivo para después robar?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no entiendo.

-Voy a devolver todo… pero hasta mañana, cuando nos vayamos –confesó con pena.

-¿Qué ganas haciendo eso? –preguntó ante la incierta repuesta del moreno.

-Es difícil, o más bien, vergonzoso de explicar…

-Soy todo oídos –se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente Marco siempre sabía ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Todo es culpa de ese tonto! –Gritó exasperado, como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad para desahogarse de su mala noche-. No tenía por qué irse con esa mujer.

-Oye… no me digas que estás hablando de lo sucedió esta noche en la taberna.

-¡Sí! –Se agachó para ponerse en cuclillas y agarrarse la cabeza-. Sé que fue muy idiota, pero realmente me molesta que sea así… aunque no tenga algo de malo en estos momentos.

-¿Estabas celoso de esa mujer? –Ahora sí que no estaba entendiendo nada.

-No sé si celoso sería la palabra adecuada, pero, no me agrada la idea que esté con otras mujeres.

-Creo que no estamos comunicándonos bien –bajó de la roca con una expresión un tanto difícil de explicar, todo lo que el pequeño le decía era tan extraño.

-Se lo diré si promete guardar el secreto –volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué tan extraño puede ser? –Se congio de hombros.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Portgas D. Gary –se puso de pie sin dejar de ver la expresión de Marco.

-¿Qué? –Su incrédula voz fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Mi nombre es Portgas D. Gray, hijo de comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige.

-Déjate de bromas, eso es físicamente imposible… tienes 14 años, Ace 19.

-De donde vengo papá debería tener 35 años y yo 14…

-inventa algo más creíble. Si me hubieras dicho que son hermanos tal vez lo consideraría…

-Cosa que también es físicamente imposible porque Portgas D. Rouge murió cuando dio a Luz a mi padre.

-Oye… dejemos las bromas a un lado. Volveré a preguntarlo ¿Quién eres?

-Portgas D. Gray, hijo de Hiken y nieto de Gol D. Roger –pronuncio con seriedad, misma que hizo dudar a Marco.

-Eso es imposible –respondió atónito ante eso.

-Shirohige-san ya lo sabe, por eso me puso en la segunda división, para estar cerca de papá.

-Pero…

-Vengo del fututo, de 15 años adelante.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estas aquí?

-He ahí la parte difícil de todo, no puedo decírtelo tío Marco –dijo con desazón, llamando particularmente la atención del comandante la última frase… había sonado tan familiar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Ahora el nervioso era él.

-Lilineth, la conoces ¿cierto?

-Esa mujer… nunca creería que alguien como ella te hiciera esto.

-Me dio la oportunidad de…

-¡¿Sabes cuánto estas arriesgando al venir en tales condiciones?! –Lo regañó.

-Claro que lo sé –hizo una mueca-. Pero vale toda la pena del mundo… quería conocerlo –musitó con tristeza.

-¿Conocer a Ace? –Por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Si conoces el precio por venir aquí, entonces debes de saber los términos en los que mi existencia se le permite seguir en el pasado. Si te lo digo, sea lo que sea, deberás callarlo y privar cualquier acción estúpida que ponga en riesgo mi estancia aquí, porque aún no deseo volver.

-Espera un segundo ¿quieres? –Volvió a recargarse sobre la roca, contemplando en todo su esplendor al joven de cabellos negros, mismo que era la viva imagen de su amigo-. Eso significa que Ace…

-Él ha…

-No lo digas –dijo con aflicción, tener que afirmar sus sospechas era más de lo que podía resistir, debía negarse a escuchar toda la verdad si quería ayudar al pequeño.

-Muchas gracias tío Marco, en verdad.

¿Desde cuanto se había convertido en un hombre de llanto fácil? ¿Sería que aquellos brazos rodeando su cuerpo eran un catalizador para soltar aquellas lágrimas? Fuese lo que fuese nada podría explicárselo, porque sentía al mismo tiempo una alegría inmensa y un dolor indescriptible. Un sentimiento que no se había dado el gusto de experimentar y uno en que incluso no había manifestado un interés mayor del debido. Podía ser el hijo de Ace, su amigo, pero sin duda también era suyo… aunque "ese" Marco aun no lo supiera.

Toda la noche fue un ajetreó para los piratas de Shirohige, buscando hasta el cansancio las joyas robadas, mismas que celosamente habían escondido Marco y Gray, para no ser hasta primera hora de la mañana cuando las encontraran. La sonrisa en el rostro del comandante de la primera división no pasó desapercibida para los hombres de Newgate, ¿hacía cuanto no veían esa expresión en su rostro sin motivo aparente? Cosa extraña ya que estaban buscando a un delincuente.

La maratónica persecución concluyó cuando un pirata de la décimo segunda división encontró el botín curiosamente en la ciudad, cerca de donde había sido el robo. No era de extrañarse el desconcierto por todos, más cuando el dueño dijo que todo parecía estar en la bolsa. Como fuera, estaban cansados, con hambre y sueño; bien por el joyero, mal por ellos y su noche en vela, después de todo debían partir para el medio día.

-Comandante, estamos listos para partir en 10 minutos –se paró estoicamente Gray detrás de su superior, el cual platicaba sus penas a la rubia del bar.

-Ya voy, Gray –dijo sin ganas. El pequeño sonrió a sus anchas Gray 1, Ace 0.

-Es una pena que no hayamos podido pasar la noche juntos –comentó la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ace, el ojigris miraba la escena desde las espaldas de su padre… que más daba, ya había evitado lo peor.

-Será la próxima vez –sonrió simpáticamente Ace, como siempre.

-¡Gray! ¡Daté prisa! –Gritó Marco desde la cubierta del barco, llamando la atención de los dos morenos.

-¡Ya voy comandante Marco! –Exclamó el menor, sonriendo espectacularmente para el rubio-. Me adelantare comandante –se inclinó ante Ace-. Un gusto Layla –dijo con ironía y salió corriendo.

-También debo partir, cuídate y nos veremos pronto –se despidió Hiken de la mujer.

-Cuídate mucho –besó su mejilla y lo dejó marcharse.

¿Por qué debía molestarle el hecho de que su nuevo subordinado compaginara tan bien con Marco? Desde que habían dejado Bromelia esos dos habían estado más que unidos y no es que el pequeño dejara de ponerle la usual atención a Ace. Pero estaban siempre unidos, como dos cómplices planeando una fechoría.

La vista de los colores del atardecer reflejados en el inmenso océano era su favorita, por eso se mantenía ahí, sobre el mástil del barco, divisando a lo lejos el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba en las ondulantes olas marinas. Habían pasado ya 21 días desde su llegada al pasado, mucho más tiempo que en primera instancia había planeado, eso le preocupaba puesto que estaba arriesgando demasiado.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? –llegó volando Marco a sentarse a su lado.

-Solo estaba pensando en cuando sería el tiempo adecuado para volver –miró el papel que mantenía en las manos, la fotografía de su madre-. No quiero irme aun.

-Es duro –le sonrió para aminar su dolor- ¿Qué miras?

-¿Esto? – Señaló la foto- Es mi madre ¿quieres conocerla? –dijo muy feliz.

-Una mujer muy hermosa, veo por qué Ace la elijo a ella –comentó mientras la miraba.

-Después de lo que me dijiste en Bromelia sobre papá, pienso en que tal vez fui producto un error o algo así…

Marcó rió ante el comentario, ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que había nacido por equivocación?

-Ace podrá darse el libertinaje que guste, pero puedo asegurarte que jamás se atrevería a cometer una irresponsabilidad tan grande como tener un hijo, menos con cualquiera –habló con franqueza Marco.

-Lo mismo me dijiste cuando te lo pregunte en el futuro –le sonrió.

-¿Enserio? –se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Realmente crees que papá deseaba tenerme? –Preguntó con pena.

-Claro que sí. También creo que amaba a tu madre.

-Papá es incluso más maravilloso de lo que alguna vez me contaron…

-¿Estas orgulloso de ser su hijo?

-Siempre lo he estado. Vine aquí porque muy a pesar dela admiración y el respeto que sentía hacía su persona, yo… no podía sentir un amor tan incondicional como lo era hacia mamá o hacia ti. Quería conocerlo para poder quererlo a él, no solo a su recuerdo…

-¿Y cómo van esos sentimientos ahora?

-Amo a papá. Solo que no se si soy digno de llamarme su hijo –confesó con tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te has dado cuenta ¿cierto? –sonrió con amargura.

El viento sopló con fuerza en esos momentos, llevándose de las manos la fotografía de la madre de Gray. Se balanceó coquetamente por toda la cubierta hasta depositarse sobre unas botas negras. El ojigris bajó deprisa para recuperar su preciado objeto. Al borde de la petrificación se sintió cuando Portgas D. Ace levantó la fotografía de sus pies.

Quiso decir algo, pero no podía hablar, después de todo su padre estaba contemplando en aquella imagen a quien sería su mujer y la madre de su único hijo… mismo que estaba al borde de un infarto frente a él. Tras breves momentos de observar la fotografía miró al joven moreno y le extendió el objeto para devolvérselo. Sin pensarlo Gray se la arrebato de las manos, Marco llegó hasta ellos, quienes estaban muy serios.

-Gracias comandante –expresó Gray.

-De nada –dijo cordial como de costumbre.

-¿No tiene nada más que decir? –Objetó el moreno ante el poco interés que había mostrado su padre ante la imagen de su futura mujer.

-No –respondió incrédulo- ¿debería?

-¡Claro! ¡¿Qué no le pareció que era una mujer hermosa?! –Alegó. Marco tan solo rió del comentario.

-Bonita, claro. Pero no es mi tipo –concluyó Hiken no Ace. Gray estaba que no creía semejante comentario salir de la boca de su padre.

-¡Está completamente mal de la cabeza comandante!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritó en defensa.

-¡Que está completamente mal de la cabeza!

-¡No le faltes el respeto a tu superior! –seguía exclamando el moreno mayor.

-Comandante Marco –giró su cuerpo en dirección al aludido- ¿Verdad que ella es una mujer hermosa? –alzó la foto.

-Claro –afirmó sin querer meterse más de la cuenta en la discusión de padre e hijo.

-¿Lo ve? –habló para Ace.

-Es solo alguien común y corriente…

-Lógico que diga algo como eso, pues a usted le gustan más aquellas despampanantes mujeres.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis gustos?

-Nada –contestó de mala gana.

-¿Qué tanto discuten? –Preguntó Haruta quien recién llegaba.

-¡Haruta! –Exclamó Gray- ¿Verdad que ella es una mujer _muy _hermosa? – enfatizó al mostrarle la fotografía.

-Sí, lo es, aunque…

-¿Cómo no puede verlo comandante? – siguió alegando contra Ace, interrumpiendo al castaño al quitarle la foto.

-Yo nunca dije que no fuera bonita…

-No es simplemente bonita, es hermosa.

-A todo esto… ¿Quién es ella?

-Es… ah -¿Cómo no había pensado en que le preguntaría eso después de tanto alboroto?

-Su hermana –respondió Marco por él.

-Eso explica porque se parecen tanto –dijo Haruta.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienen los mismos ojos… y ella no se parece tanto a mí –volvió a quitarle la foto Ace para observarla.

-Afortunadamente –siguió Marco.

-Yo también quiero verla.

-Comandante Blenheim –dijo Gray, Ace frunció el ceño… siempre lo mismo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –Cuestiono curioso el recién llegado.

-Ha-Hana.

-¿Quién es Hana? –Está vez era Kingdew quien llegaba a preguntar.

-Comandante Kingdew –volvió a decir el ojigris. En esos instantes Hiken ya no pudo retener sus emociones.

-Gray … -pronunció con seriedad.

-¿Si? Comandante –respondió con naturalidad, el pecoso sonrió a medias.

-Lo vengo notando desde hace un tiempo…

-¿Qué? –la incredulidad de su voz le pareció incluso divertida a su padre.

-Todos parecen ser: comandante Marco, Comandante Vista, Comandante Kingdew, Shirohige-San, incluso simplemente Haruta… y yo…

Gray puso una cara de horror… ya se había percatado de esa pequeñez…

-Yo simplemente soy "comandante" –prosiguió Hiken, todos parecían tener un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, pero si hacían memoria lo que Ace decía era verdad y no habían prestado atención a ese peculiar detalle.

Marco pareció recordar lo que hace unos momentos el pequeño le había dicho _"Amo a papá. Solo que no se si soy digno de llamarme su hijo… No te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?"_

-No le veo lo malo –evitó el contacto visual con su superior.

-Pues yo sí y quiero que de ahora en adelante me llames solamente por mi nombre –sentenció Ace.

-Se está comportando como un niño, comandante –dijo sin querer, poniendo más furioso al poseedor de la Mera Mera no mi.

-Dilo –amenazó dando un paso hacia él.

-¿Q-qué? –temerosamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Dilo: Portgas D. Ace –seguía avanzando a paso lento.

-¡No! –Gritó y se echó a correr.

Rápidamente las llamas de color ámbar alcanzaron al joven, materializando sus extremidades superiores lo hizo caer al piso de la cubierta. Gray intentó forcejar para escaparse pero simplemente la fuerza de Ace era increíblemente elevada para tal situación. Se apodero de ambos brazos y con sus piernas aprisionó también las del niño. Estando sobre él intentó verlo a los ojos, pero él se negaba a darle la cara.

-¿Por qué no quieres decir mi nombre? –Susurró con seriedad el mayor, reconociendo el miedo emergente en su compañero.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo –dijo quedamente aun con su rostro en otra dirección.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó confundido.

-No puedo… no puedo hacerlo –Aquella voz quebrada conmocionó a Ace, tanta aflicción por un simple nombre era inconcebible.

-Algo curioso sin duda –fingió una sonrisa mientras se movía a un lado para poder sentarse. Gray se quedó acostado en el piso.

"_Prometo que no pronunciare su nombre, no hasta que sea digno de ello", _la incipiente gota de lagrima corriendo por su rostro le recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Luffy, de eso ya habían transcurrido dos años… dos años desde la última vez que de sus labios escapó ese nombre.

-¡Oye! ¿Te lastimé o algo parecido? –Preguntó con preocupación Ace al notar el estado de su subordinado- ¿estás llorando?

-Solo las niñas y los bebes lloran –le dio la espalda al levantarse.

-No era mi intención el…

-Todo está en orden comandante –aseguró con firmeza.

-¿Algún día vas llamarme Ace? –dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Eso espero –le sonrió.

-Iré a dormir un poco –estiró sus brazos hacia adelante-. Buenas noches.

-Descanse.

-Por cierto, Gray –se detuvo antes de salir totalmente del alcance auditivo del moreno-. Disculpa lo de tu hermana –sonrió- y cuídala, dije que era bonita… pero es la mujer más bonita he que visto en mi vida.

¿Cuánto más iba a tomarlo por sorpresa? ¿Cuánto más iba atraerlo hacia él como un imán al metal? Cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento, una nueva emoción, un sobresalto excitante en su mundo… eso era conocer a su padre, la aventura más apasionante que sin duda experimentaría jamás.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: **Sentimientos opuestos, las personas a nuestro alrededor**.


	6. Sentimientos opuestos

Hola criaturitas del mar : )

Por fin pude terminar este capítulo y se los traigo recién salido del horno.

Disculpen por siempre tardar ochorromil años en actualizar. Mil gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, ellos me impulsan a dar lo mejor de mí. Igualmente gracias a todos los lectores anónimos *O*.

Gomu gomu no gigant kiss :*****

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin : )**

* * *

Una voluntad heredada

Sentimientos opuestos, las personas a nuestro alrededor

-¡Acaten la formación! ¡No dejen que sus trucos nos hagan caer! –Vociferó a todo pulmón Hiken no Ace para sus hombres.

-Esta neblina está rodeándonos por completo –dijo alguien de sus hombres.

-Manténganse alertas.

-Comandante, esto se ve mal para nosotros –declaró Gray-. No puede usar sus poderes con libertad.

-Guarda silencio, con o sin mis habilidades los derrotaremos.

-¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso? Portgas D. Ace –se escuchó decir a una voz lejana, oculta entre la penumbra.

-Tanto como que pateare tu trasero aquí y ahora –lo retó el moreno.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

Venganza era lo que buscaban esos hombres, aproximadamente hacía un mes Ace y Jozu habían combatido contra los piratas de Oriol, donde la marina tuvo una acertada coincidencia en hora y lugar, dando como resultado la fuga de los piratas de Shirohige y graves daños a las dos embarcaciones restantes. Muchos de los piratas Oriol fueron capturados en esa ocasión, los que habían logrado escapar de las garras de la marina juraron tomar cartas en el asunto ante los piratas de barbablanca, por ello Ace estaba ahí, acudiendo a la declaración de guerra que le habían hecho a su padre.

Esta vez se habían preparado muy bien para el combate, el comandante de la segunda división llevaba consigo algunos hombres que voluntariamente se habían ofrecido para entablar cuentas con los perdedores.

Cuando llegaron a la isla citada se vieron rápidamente rodeados por una atmosfera muy densa, que no habían caído en cuenta de ella hasta en el momento en que Ace hizo alarde de su magnífica habilidad. Al parecer el aire de aquella isla estaba contaminado con químicos que ante la más minia chispa harían explotar todo, y si Hiken no quería llevarse de paso a sus nakamas debía pelear a mano limpia con aquellos sujetos.

Una isla estudiada y conocida estaba jugando a favor de los piratas retadores, ciertamente la confianza en estrategia y táctica de Ace habían hecho que embarcara a aún tripulación de no más de diez hombres; muy a pesar de que sabían que el número de oponentes los sobrepasaría.

Estaban atrapados en aquella emboscada, rodeados de un manto de neblina que no hacía más que dificultar la tarea de acabar con piratas. Debían maquinar un plan rápido antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriese.

-Mira como tiemblan de miedo. Sin los poderes de su comandante los piratas de Shirohige no son nada…

-Todo indica que Hiken es un inútil sin su akuma no mi…

-Vamos, quiero ver que son capaces de hacer… pedazos de mierda…

Las ofensas no paraban, mientras estuvieran seguros y fuera del alcance de los puños de los piratas del Yonkou sabían que estaban bien. Antes de que el temperamento de Ace lo obligara a decir algo, alguien más tuvo la osadía de adelantársele con igual ímpetu.

-¡Cállense! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Gray- ¡No tienen derecho a decir tales cosas sobre la tripulación de Shirohige!

-Sera mejor que tu guardes silencio niño. Deja que tu inútil comandante venga por nosotros.

-¡Él no es ningún inútil! –siguió alegando para la sorpresa de todos.

-Gray, no caigas en sus provocaciones –le recomendó uno de sus nakama.

-¡No permitiré que los insulten!

-Si eso piensas de mi entonces te reto a que vengas a enfrentarte cuerpo a cuerpo–Los encaró Ace.

-Basura.

-Al final sé que terminaras quemando a tus camaradas solo para salvarte a ti.

-Portgas D. Ace no es más que un desperdicio de oxigeno.

-¡Bueno para nada! –seguían los insultos.

-Basta… -musitó Gray, estaba realmente harto de escuchar ese tipo de cosas sobre su padre.

No es que Ace no quisiera ir y partirles la cara a todos, sino que los habían dejado a mitad de un lago en el bote en donde pretendían cruzar, a medio camino los emboscaron, dejándolos en ese lugar. Por obvias razones Ace no podía nadar ni usar sus poderes para llegar hasta ellos y tampoco había permitido que alguien avanzara por cuenta propia, pues de seguro eso era lo que estaban esperando. Solo le quedaba una única opción, una que no usaba a menudo pero en ocasiones como esas era necesaria.

Ya había dejado de prestar atención detallada de todo lo que escupían las lenguas ponzoñosas de aquellos piratas, estaba concentrado para determinar el número exacto de oponentes; fue en el punto más alto de su concentración cuando el grito de "¡cállense!" de Gray hizo que olvidara todo.

Fue una onda expansiva invisible, fuerte y concisa que se llevó a muchos al suelo, incluso hizo arrodillar a uno que otro de su misma tripulación. Con mucha expectación los miembros de su bando voltearon a verlo, ni siquiera él sabía que había ocurrido en realidad. Ace trató nuevamente de calcular el número de oponentes, percatándose que habían sido reducidos en un setenta por ciento.

-¿A caso eso fue…? –Expresó con asombro uno de sus nakama.

-No entiendo que pasó –dijo Gray mientras observaba sus manos.

-De seguir así, vas a quitarme mi puesto como comandante de Shirohige –le sonrió Ace.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! –Grito irritado uno de sus rivales- ¡Respondan! –llamó a sus amigos, sin embargo, la única respuesta que tuvo fueron quejidos de los mismos.

-Terminaré con esto ahora mismo –sentenció Hiken no Ace.

…

Bajo la brillante luna llena miró a su padre quien estaba junto a la fogata que él mismo había hecho con sus poderes. Ya habían abandonado aquella fastidiosa isla y ahora descansaban en otro lugar antes de arribar al MobyDick.

Sonrió esplendorosamente al verlo, aun sintiendo nerviosismo por pasar un tiempo a solas con él. Tomó asiento a su lado, no muy cerca, aun manteniendo la curvatura de sus labios. Ace jugaba con una rama haciendo figuras bizarras sobre la tierra. Cuando miró a Gray a su lado también le sonrió.

Era un sentimiento indescriptible, poder verlo y tocarlo, entablar una conversación, todo parecía tan mágico, tan irreal que le costaba creerlo. Aunque tuviera que dar su último aliento de vida por estar a su lado lo haría, aun si estaba mal, quería todo de él… todo lo que durante catorce años no había logrado obtener.

-Parece que todos están ocupados –Inicio la conversación Hiken.

-Si… -respondió muy despacio, la verdad es que si estaba muy nervioso.

-Hoy diste una buena pelea. Me sorprendiste… otra vez.

-Tan solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, no fue nada.

-Haki del rey… ¿qué más me tienes preparado? Anda, después de eso puedo esperar cualquier cosa –dijo con humor.

-Como le dije, no sabía que lo tenía hasta este día… fue solo suerte.

-Entrenar los tipos de Haki es duro, ¿quieres practicar conmigo?

-¡Me encantaría! –Expresó muy animado.

-Vaya… sí que estás emocionado.

-Perdone comandante –dijo con pena ante su desbordante felicidad.

-No te preocupes por esos detalles.

-En verdad… me haría muy feliz entrenar con usted –murmuró con mucha vergüenza.

-A mí también me hará muy feliz entrenar contigo, Gray.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no ha de ser así? –arrojó el palo a la fogata.

-No sé…

-Eres muy raro en ocasiones ¿sabes?

-Creo que viene de familia –se rascó la cabeza muy sonriente.

-¿Si? Pues me da mucha curiosidad esa familia tuya… mira que tener a un niño como tú.

-Puedo apostar que a ellos también les gustaría conocerlo comandante.

-¿A un tipo problemático cómo yo? –se rió.

-Bueno, mi familia no es precisamente la más tranquila del mundo.

-Suena interesante, háblame de ella.

-Pues… mamá es la mujer más increíble del mundo, es quien ha sido mi mayor fortaleza en mi vida. Están los hermanos de papá quienes me quieren como si fuera su propio hijo, a ellos debo mi entrenamiento y lo buen luchador de que soy… están Neil y Jihan que son como mis hermanos, tenemos muchas aventuras juntos. Y papá –miró a Ace a los ojos-… es el hombre más increíble que jamás he conocido, algún día espero ser como él.

-Parece que tienes a muchas personas que te quieren –le sonrió-, eso es bueno.

-Así es.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana? –preguntó curioso ante el hecho de que no la mencionara después de todo el drama que había causado antes.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo que cual? La chica de la foto, ¿cómo es que era su nombre? –trató de recordar- Hana…

-Hana –musitó el ojigris. No recordaba a alguien con ese nombre. Recordaba el hecho de haberle mostrado la fotografía de su madre a Ace… -Debe referirse al invento del tío Marco cuando me salvó en esa ocasión –pensó el chico.

-Gray, tu nariz está sangrando –le dijo Ace mientras con su mano limpiaba el hilo de sangre que escurría del muchacho.

-¿Ha? –reaccionó algo asustado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Siento como si hubiera borrado de mi mente algo muy importante. ¿Cuánto he olvidado ya? –pensó absorto.

-Al menos respóndeme…

-Perdón, estoy bien –pasó su antebrazo por su nariz para limpiar los restos.

-De seguro le das muchos dolores de cabeza a tu familia.

-¿Qué hay de la suya, comandante?

-¿Mi familia?

-Así es…

-Tengo dos hermanos –dijo de lo más feliz-, un hermano menor llamado Luffy, es un cabeza hueca. También esta Sabo, nuestro hermano mayor –una sonrisa enmarcó el rostro de Ace ante los recuerdos del niño rubio- pero el falleció cuando éramos pequeños…

-Lo siento mucho –Gray estaba muriéndose por decirle que Sabo en realidad estaba vivo.

-Ahora mi familia se encuentra en la tripulación de Shirohige, quien es mi padre y bueno, ya conoces a los chicos que también forman un lazo especial conmigo.

-¿Qué hay de sus verdaderos padres? –Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

-Mamá murió al momento de darme a luz, por ella es que llevo mi apellido. Y mi padre… ese es Shirohige, nadie más.

¿Podría catalogar eso como una mentira? Desde hace mucho Gray había sabido del odio que mantenía Ace hacia Gol D. Roger, aunque no entendía bien por qué, le era muy difícil imaginar cómo podría alguien odiar a una persona que nunca conoció… es decir, él tampoco había conocido a su padre –hasta ahora- pero no por ello sentimientos de tal índole habían surgido. Aunque lo negara, ambos habían vivido historias muy similares y por ello podía asegurar que Portgas D. Ace no detestaba tanto a su padre como él mismo se hacía creer.

-Ya veo –musitó Gray.

-Es bueno ¿no? –Miró al cielo- Tener a personas que te quieren.

-Lo es…

-Gray es un buen nombre, me trae muchos recuerdos de mi niñez –rio un poco. El menor se sonrojó.

-Mi madre lo escogió…

-Tiene buen gusto.

-¿Y usted?... ya sabe… –maldita sea, tenía que hacerle esa pregunta así todo el Grad Line le hubiera dado la misma respuesta.

-¿Qué? –volteó a verlo.

-¿Usted quisiera u-una… familia propia?... Esposa, hijos y eso… -apenas terminó de preguntar sin sentir que su corazón salía por la garganta. Ace pareció procesar la pregunta unos segundos.

-No realmente –al final respondió, a Gray se le hizo un nudo en el estómago-. No me importa tener eso… o más bien debería decir que no estoy interesado.

-¿No? – El pequeño sentía mucha desilusión al respecto, después de todo, siempre le habían afirmado que era un hijo muy deseado.

-Una mujer podría ser, sin embargo, tarde o temprano quera lo que toda mujer quiere… una familia y no creo ser alguien que pueda brindar una –sus palabras sonaban tan naturales, tan indiferentes y vacías. Lentamente los ojos de Gray iban humedeciéndose, Ace tenía la vista perdida en su fogata-. No deseo compartir esta sangre con alguien más…

-Ya veo –musitó-. Entonces, si llegara a tener un hijo…

-Eso no sucederá nunca. Yo no deseo un hijo –afirmó con tal claridad que no había duda en sus palabras.

-Yo… -a penas y pudo pronunciar entre su cortada voz.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el moreno al verlo levantarse.

-Iré a ver por qué tardan tanto los otros… -le dio la espalda.

-¿Estas bien? –Insistió.

-Si… -apretó los puños para no encararlo. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien después de lo que acaba de decir?- vuelvo en un rato.

-Ten cuidado.

Pocos lo habían notado, trababa de seguir como siempre, de pretender que las palabras de Ace no se quedaron caladas en su corazón, lastimándolo con gran fuerza. No había llorado esa noche después de que dejó a Ace y se perdió en el bosque, incluso cuando volvieron al barco y pudo encontrar un rincón en soledad para hacerlo lo evitó a toda costa. De eso ya dos días.

Estaba tirado boca arriba sobre el mascaron de popa, observando las nubes que pasaban impulsadas por el viento, escuchando a detalle el sonar del fiero mar chocar contra el casco del navío. No tenía ánimos de nada, rodó a un lado… después de todo, ese afecto era solo por parecer el "hermanito de Hiken", él nunca lo vería como su hijo… porque a donde quiera que fuese la sangre de Roger lo perseguiría, esa sangre que por nada el mundo Ace quería compartir.

Sonrió desganado, pero al menos lo hizo, solo había una persona en todo el barco que podía escucharlo, entenderlo y brindarle todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Quería tirarse en sus brazos, pero eso mostraría una debilidad impropia de él, una que al parecer solo Ace podía sacar a flote. Se reincorporó para sentarse y abrazar sus piernas. Marco se mantuvo de pie, mirando al horizonte como el pequeño azabache lo hacía, esperando que fuera él quien diera el incentivo para hablar.

-Pienso volver pronto tío Marco –soltó sin más, el rubio se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Ya has terminado todo lo que deseabas hacer aquí?

-Se lo que debo de saber… no tiene caso –dijo de lo más triste.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ace? –bajó la vista hacía él. Gray se llevó una mano al rostro para encubrir su llanto.

-No lo entiendo, no puedo por más que me esfuerzo –confesó en un sollozo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Se agachó hasta él.

-Desde que nací siempre fui realmente muy feliz ¿sabes? No lo digo con frecuencia, de hecho –hizo una mueca- creo que no lo hago nunca. Una madre amorosa que luchaba incondicionalmente por mí. Una tripulación dispuesta a dar su vida por verme crecer. Siempre me sentí afortunado por tener todo eso. Cuando era más pequeño no entendía del todo porque mi padre había muerto, tuve muchos sentimientos extraños al respecto. Pero siempre que le pedía a alguien dentro del barco que me contara sobre papá, decían:

_-¿Quieres saber sobre Ace? –dijo pensativo el pirata._

_-Si… cuéntame por favor –los ojos de Gray parecían estar muy iluminados._

_-Era un sujeto muy fuerte, tanto que ni la marina enviando a todos sus buques de guerra podían derrotarlo –comentó muy feliz el hombre._

_-¿De verdad? –La sonrisa de Gray se puso de oreja a oreja. Era mentira, pero en esos momentos él no lo sabía._

_-Claro –dijo era un buen sujeto además… con sus propias manos tejió un sombrero para un gigante._

_-¿Un gigante?_

_-Sí. Y sabes Gray, acá entre nos –le dijo el pequeño al oído- tu padre hacía muchas locuras._

_-¿Estaba loco? –preguntó con inocencia. Los piratas se rieron._

_-Un poco, pero esa era una de sus mejores cualidades._

_-Tu padre era genial –afirmó._

_-Cuéntame… cuéntame más de él –pidió con ilusión el pequeño._

Gray continuó con su charla.

-Después conocí al tío Sabo y al tío Luffy, ellos dos me contaron un sinfín de historias de papá también. No imaginas la felicidad que sentía al escuchar hablar de él, cada nuevo relato me hacía desear conocerlo, de al menos tener una oportunidad para comprobar si todo eso era verdad.

-Entiendo –dijo Marco.

-¿Sabes? Incluso Jinbe me contó sobre la vez que peleó con papá durante cinco días sin descanso. El abuelo Garp también me contó muchas cosas… y algunas de ellas me hicieron sentir triste. Por primera vez, al escuchar hablar de mi padre, sentí tristeza. Esa vez, tenía ocho años…

_-Abuelo Garp –llamó la atención del mayor el pequeño, ambos estaban sentados comiendo un poco de sandía._

_-Dime Gray._

_-Cuéntame del abuelo Roger, dijeron que tú lo conocías… ¿cómo era?_

_-En ciertos aspectos era muy parecido a tu padre… él nunca dejaba atrás a un camarada, siempre se preocupaba por sus nakama._

_-¿Es verdad que era un sujeto súper fuerte?_

_-Por supuesto, incluso peleando con todas mis fuerzas nunca fui capaz de atraparlo._

_-¿Más que papá? –preguntó con asombro, Grap rio._

_-Muchísimo más._

_-Entonces tuvo que ser un super pirata._

_-Lo fue… –respondió con añoró._

_-Papá debió estar muy orgulloso de él ¿no es cierto? –dijo felizmente con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno… no del todo –respondió cabizbajo._

_-¿Por qué? Él era el rey de los piratas antes que el tío Luffy –de solo recordarlo Garp se enfureció, aun así no dijo nada._

_-Precisamente por eso…_

_-¿Por ser el rey? –preguntó confundido._

_-Habían muchos piratas que le guardaban gran recelo a Roger por haber alcanzado tanta fama, a pesar de… ser un buen sujeto… muchos odiaban su existencia y lo tachaban de demonio. Ace tuvo que cargar todo esos sentimientos negativos después de la muerte de Roger._

_-¿Papá?_

_-El odio hacia Roger no acabo solo con su ejecución, Ace tuvo que ver como muchos de esos piratas se mofaban de la muerte de su padre._

_-¿Qué decían?_

"_-¿Quieres saber acerca de Roger? –Cuestionó con molestia el hombre que fumaba un cigarro al pequeño. Ace asintió, el hombre chistó y tiró una bocanada de humo – ¡Él solo era un gran mentiroso y un asesino!¡Me hace reír que lo llamaran el rey de los piratas! –se burló._

_-¡Era más bien el rey de la porquería!¡Si, eso le queda bien! –argumentó otro."_

_-¿Y papá no dijo nada? –Se paró molesto. Garp soltó una gran carcajada._

_-Ace los golpeaba hasta el cansancio._

_-¿Por qué decían esas cosas, abuelo? –dijo con tristeza._

_-Porque no conocían a Roger –dijo con pesar-. Desafortunadamente Ace se encontró toda su vida con personas de ese tipo. Ace comenzó a preguntarse si debió haber nacido pues todos parecían odiar la sangre de Gol D. Roger._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Ace también comenzó a odiar su sangre, por consecuencia a Roger también._

_-Si papá odiaba al abuelo Roger… ¿Por qué peleaba por él?_

_Garp puso una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y revoloteó su cabello._

_-Tú eres la respuesta a esa pregunta, Gray._

Marco lo miró con desconcierto, pero entendía lo que le quería decir. Ambos habían vivido realidades muy diferentes. Por un lado Gray siempre había estado en compañía de personas que le tenían un gran aprecio y respeto a su padre, criado como lo que realmente era: un descendiente del rey de los piratas. Y por otro lado, Ace, él había crecido como un bastardo, pensando en buena parte de su vida si merecía el derecho de la vida, lo cual lo orilló a forjar el carácter que poseía actualmente.

-¿No crees que las personas a nuestro alrededor influencian en gran medida sobre nosotros?-dijo Marco

-Eso parece…

-Ace debe de tener miedo, no lo culpo realmente.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Miedo a que suceda mismo que le paso a él. Piénsalo un poco, ya por si solo es un pirata reconocido y asediado por muchos. Debe imaginar todo lo que podrían decir sobre su descendencia –dijo con seriedad-. No creo que desee que ese niño pase por lo mismo que él, por tanto desprecio y humillación…

-Eso jamás p…

-Y si tu –lo interrumpió alzando la voz- no hubieras estado con nosotros, si hubieras escuchado hablar de Hiken toda la basura que el mundo tiene para escupir de él, como lo fue hace un par de días ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-N-no lo sé. Siempre he escuchado cosas buenas sobre papá… cuando decían un comentario negativo me molestaba mucho, sin embargo, sabía que no era verdad… porque eran las personas que amaban a mi padre quienes lo describían de distinta manera.

-Ace nunca tuvo eso… no hubo nadie ahí para él que le negara tales hechos. Él creyó eso y lo orilló a despreciar su sangre.

-¡Pero eso es mentira! –Gritó muy molesto.

-Tú lo sabes, yo lo se… pero para Ace las cosas no son tan claras, al menos no en estos momentos.

-Es un estúpido odio ciego.

-Es su forma de vivir.

-Patrañas.

-Oye ¿qué pasa? ¿Vas a decírmelo o seguirás con rodeos?

-Se lo pregunté, no pude evitarlo ¿está bien? –frunció el ceño enojado- Y él dijo: "no".

-¿No?

-Dijo que no desea tener algún hijo –reveló de lo más molesto, sorprendentemente Marco se echó a reír-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tiene diecinueve años, obviamente no quiere uno…

-¡Dijo que nunca querrá uno!

-Él puede decir lo que quiera… pero tú eres la prueba de que eso es mentira.

-Los accidentes pasan.

-Basta de insinuar que eres un accidente, no es así.

-¿No es así? –Se levantó- ¡¿No es así?! –Estaba al borde de la histeria-. Acabo de escuchar a mi padre decir que…

-¡¿Qué no ves que Ace lo único que no quiere es que sufras?! –Terminó por gritar más fuerte que él-. Dice eso porque tiene miedo a que tengas los mismos sentimientos que él por Roger. ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?

-Jamás me atrevería a odiarlo. Yo amo a mi padre, Marco.

-Pero es algo que él no sabe y que no sabrá al menos de que se atreva a tomar la oportunidad. Tal vez tu madre hizo despertar en Ace esa voluntad. Un bebe no se hace con solo una persona.

-Ya no sé qué pensar –confesó con decepción.

-Si ella pudo hacer que superara ese miedo, supongo que eres… lo que Ace más quiso en el mundo.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Memorias que no vuelven, razones por las que me voy**


End file.
